


The Secret Life of a Teenage Thief

by SensationHorror (iKnightWriter)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Drama, Friendship/Love, Loyalty, Sarcasm, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/SensationHorror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm Sakura. I'm eighteen. I'm a trained thief and have been stealing for as long as I can remember and the rest you want to know is not up for discussion...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trained Thief

The earliest memory I have as child is being outside a house that wasn't even mine to call home. In fact, I remember just staring through the window of the house. I'm sure was about the age of three or maybe four, but it was quiet that night. A hand was placed on my head when taps were placed on my ear. It was a signal. A very important signal at that. It meant I had to be super quiet and wait for further instructions. Unlike a normal toddler, I was quiet and I was also good at waiting. The window was opened. I could see the red carpet that ran along the room. It was almost like at a Hollywood premiere only without the flashing lights and celebrities. I just sat staring through the room. I suddenly hear a bag fall quietly next to me and I remember being suddenly being held by a pair of arms holding onto me tightly. The only sound I hear is the pair of feet running quickly.

My name is Sakura. I'm eighteen. Im a trained thief and have been stealing for as long as I can remember.

That house of the thieving operation belonged to family. I honestly can't remember the name of them, but everyone knew them. Through the years in didn't belong them anymore. In fact, it wasn't anyone's home anymore. It was turned into a museum. And my mom and I were gonna tour it today. It was really Mom's wanting to see what happened to the place. Since we had already done another operation she figured we had the time so off we went. So here, I am touring some old place that I barely remember while she is off making conversation with our guide. We stood in a room with was called "The Formal Dining Room" and the guide goes off on a story about a break-in that happened long ago. I don't listen. Not fun hearing about a story that you were part of from somebody else. The room had changed that much. It even still had the carpet, which now looked smaller.

"Savannah come look at this. Isn't it beautiful?" Mom's voice called out so innocently. She always found a sense of pleasure of being by things she was once near and could easily come back and see it again. I think it was more of her just revisiting the night of success rather than the actual object. She had a smile on her face and laughed at the beautiful collection that laid before her. "I remember the carpet; it's so much smaller than it was back then." I told her. "Well, you have grown, Savannah." After the tour was over, we went back to the car. The thing with mom is she never tells me what is going inside that mind of hers. "I swear, you have the worse tastes in names you know that?" I said, she knew it after the many times I have told her. "You know I do it to torture you. How about the next place you can be Sidney?" She laughs. I nod with agreement. I passed her soda as we headed to our next unknown target..

I stared out the window wondering what our next target suppose to be. I remember a time when mom and I easily targeted a house through a charity dinner they held. I conversed with one of the servers and she told who she didn't want to go home for the summer and her mom drove her nuts about a getting a job and also about her personal life as well. I laughed with her saying I completely understood. Im sure you can tell we only targeted wealthy houses. And no we don't worry about alarms. You see alarms only go off when there is an accident, malfunctioning going on, or someone fails to put in their code in on time. Therefore, the companies always call the house first and if no answer then the police are next. I haven't really ran into any fast acting officers. I mean, considering how it takes forever for them to even get to the scene. We have set off some in the past, but you know we were long gone by then. Oh and another thing, they were POS. The companies try make it all fancy, but in reality the most common thing that sets it off is a door left opened or motion sensors. Mom dated a guy who worked for an alarm company and pretty much got a lot of info about security systems.

Right now, it's another target and Im currently stuck at a kitchen window being watched by Henderson's family dogs. Yea, Henderson house is our current target. I honestly hate these situations. One false move and the dogs go off barking. I'm normally good with dogs except the four times when there were some. One time I got bitten a couple of years ago. The bite mark left a scar on my arm. And the other three times, well let's just say we didn't get anything and sure as hell weren't going to go back. These dogs looked okay though. Like the silent type of dogs. I watch them as they watch me pry open the window. It is not that hard considering the window isn't locked. I push myself through as the dogs come over to investigate me. I tell myself to calm down. Dogs have the ability to smell fear or worry and once they do, you know the rest. To them Im just something that crawled in from outside and I plan on staying that way.

"My, you are one pretty dog. " I tell the golden retriever wagging her tail. She was that friendly dog. The one that welcomed strangers into her own home. Way too easy, I thought. She gets her food dish and sets it in front of me. Well, if that isn't the universal sign of hungry I don't know what is. I looked at the other dog. She wasn't the accepting one. Sure, her tail was wagging, but not as crazy as the others. Her fur on her back was standing up. She lets out a low growl and then a staring contesting began. If I ever wanted to run through the house then this dog needs to chill. It didn't take long for her to get bored with me and flop herself on the floor yawning. "Good girl." I slowly stood up. The other dog again picked up her dish and dropped it. Talk about patience, I thought. "Were is your food?" I whispered. The other dog ears went up. I knew that the dog really wasn't gonna answer. She just continued wagging. I looked at my watch. Mom had a good ten minutes for me to keep them distracted.

I manage to find the food and fed her and the other ones. While they eat, I turn on the dishwasher and faucet so that way they cant hear the noises mom makes. Which im sure they wouldn't be able to hear with their loud eating. The ten minutes are up. I turn the dishwasher off and the faucet. I climb back out the window. One the dogs, notices this and gives me a sad looked. Me, being stupid waved bye. Times like these I wish I had a dog and a place to call my own. I get to the car and mom is already there. We drive a bit before she pulls over and shows me our new treasures. Nothing, but smiles are exchanged. "Let's go." She says. Its my turn to drive and so off we go.


	2. Welcome to Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A place called Heaven. I couldn't help, but snicker. "Laugh all you want, but this place lives up to it's name." she says. I mean, I'm all for cheesy names, but with a name like it was bound to be a place filled with bed and breakfast places along with boarded up houses.

We take turns driving until we get to North Carolina and our place of storage. The storage is where we keep everything that we take. Only ours is a bit different. We park the car a mile away and we walk along weeds and unattended bushes. We jimmy the storage unit we've been borrowing. Mom did some looking around found out it belonged to an old woman who died ten years ago. And her kids for whatever reason, didn't come down and pack it up. So it was like treasure chest find for us. Only the treasure was worthless, again mom checked out the items long ago. I understand why no one would want it anyways. I feel some sympathy cause its like someone's life is placed here and no one seems to think it has value. I guess that is life.

"I swear this couch is getting uglier each time I see it. Im gonna have nightmares about it." Mom said. I can't say I blame her. The couch is ugly. It's bright yellow and had big flower print on it. Im sure bees have mistaken for a flower at some point. The cushions didn't look too bad, but they were obviously worn from use. The houses I have been into seem as if the couches are never sat on so they looked perfect. This one looks as if it has been laid on and sat on. "Here help me sort this out." Mom said. We both sit on the floor putting on our gloves. I look at the stuff we collected and think about what it must be like to call something yours. Mom notices me not really on the planet earth. "Whats going on in that mind of yours? Its not that horrible sofa is it?" She asks jokingly. "Im was just thinking wouldn't it be nice to have something of your own." I ask her. She lets out a sign. "Nobody wants anything like this," she held up a bowl. "that's why it's called crap. Don't worry we'll be somewhere nice soon." She tries comforting me. I couldn't help, but think about Dad.

It was from him that we learned what we know. Mom was a drop out and worked as a server. After she met Dad, she then did a little shopping lifting when they met. Dad pointed out it was a stupid thing to do and pointed out that stores like to make an example out shoplifters. He then introduced her to the art of burglary. When I came along Dad did the targets by himself until Mom complained about being left behind. Then, along came me with them out on targets. Of course, they could have hired a babysitter, but that was obviously out of the question. After all, I was the quiet one, who was stared at carpet. Mom claims it was because of the life-style. I think it's because it was the only thing I ever really knew.

Dad was arrested when I was five. I remember that much. We split-up after hitting some houses in Princeton. Dad was suppose to stash the jewels in the woods that surrounded the houses. It worked to our advantage. And Mom and I head back to the car and drive to a town called Gardendale to meet up with me. Only things didn't go exactly to plan because he never showed up. I didn't even know what happened because the next thing I knew Mom was carrying me to the car and we left. Dad was arrested walking out of the woods plain and simple. We were helpless including that fancy lawyer we got. The police didn't find the jewels, but they found his gear and a heel print at the scene. It was enough to send him to prison. He didn't stay that long. In fact, the last time I heard from him I was about nine, by then he was out of prison by two years. I take back "out of prison", it was more like he broke out and lives…well I don't know. Last, I heard he was Birmingham, but now he could be anywhere. I still got to see him, but we always stayed inside. He claimed he wasn't gonna go back to prison for anyone, including me. He didn't say rudely, but I understood what he meant.

Mom and I are back on the highway less than three hours, heading north again. We stop to switch cars. As a rule, don't ever keep the car after each target. We got some magazines and the paper. I read the paper just so I have some connection to the world. I noticed an article about last night's hit. Henderson claimed that if the dogs hadn't been to vet that day, the thief would've been caught, but we all really know the truth. I laugh out aloud at this. Mom gives me this are-you-crazy look. She wasn't one that liked attention on her unless we needed distraction. Distractions are really not my thing more like Mom's, she was gorgeous. I was just another copy of her only my hair was pink. It ran on my Mom's side so it was rare. Of course, we had to dye it black so I wouldn't stick out like a sore thumb. We are back in the car. I wondered what she looked like at my age. I stared at her without even realizing it.

"What did you look like at my age?" I ask her. She waves at someone who lets her take their parking spot. "What?" she asks. "Nothing, I just wish I was pretty." I mutter. She hears that. "You are pretty" she counters me. "No, Im not" I counter back. Out of everything that is wrong with my life I major issue was my self-esteem. I obviously don't have any. She pulls into the spot and turns the car off. "Sakura." She says in a tone. She hates it when I down on myself. I stop right there because then it'll become into an argument. We shop for a bit getting new clothes. After a good two hours, we head to the car. "How do you feel about the beach?" she asks me randomly. I give her a you're-weird-look. "Sounds nice." I say. And with that she said nothing else. We got in the car and drove.

Normally, when people use the word beach you think Long Island or Cape Cod. However, being a thief that is exactly where the police expect you to go. A bit too obvious for my liking. She hands me a map and shows me the area where we are heading. A place called Heaven. I couldn't help, but snicker. "Laugh all you want, but this place lives up to it's name." she says. I mean, I'm all for cheesy names, but with a name like it was bound to be a place filled with bed and breakfast places along with boarded up houses. We passed through another town before actually getting to the beach. It better, I thought. I noticed the small beach houses and rentals were very small. I look over and see Mom smiling. Hmmmm. We pass by some more houses and a fire department and turn the corner. I see sign that says Welcome to Heaven. I couldn't help, but think again cheesy.

Mom ended up taking us to an inn that was next to a tourist shop. She explained it was easy because to the many new faces this year. We are set to move in, but we only bring the important stuff in at night. Normally, Mom and I would go out and celebrate at a casino. I take that back actually it's just Mom. I stay behind this time and tell her to be careful. I go back to the inn and unpack everything else. After unpack notice that there isn't anything to eat. That doesn't surprise me. I drive around until I find a supermarket. It doesn't take long considering Mom only eats frozen foods for whatever diet is in demand. I get real food for myself and stopped at the seafood department. I stared at the shrimp. I like shrimp, but was grossed out the fact they were gray before they were cooked.

"They'll steam one if you want." I look over and see a guy next to me, motioning at the woman behind the counter. "You got any mussels back there?" he asks her. She looks at him, rolls her eyes, and walks away. "Rude." He says glancing over at me. "It doesn't even take long. I know guy that catches them. They are really good." He says. I don't recall asking anything. "Uh-huh." Was I all manage to say. He has the most beautiful green ever. It's obvious he was a local. A local with bad hair. I guess he knew I knew he was lying. "Okay so I don't know who really brings them in, but I cant help but feel sorry for them swimming in there waiting for their doom." I was thinking the exact same thing. "So why don't you get one?" I ask. "I worked on a fishing boat for three months. Worse summer ever. Haven't touched one since." "So you want me to eat one cause you feel sorry for them or just to get payback on the worse summer of your life?" I say. He smiles at me. Cute smile too. "Both." I look at the price. Kind of high. "Maybe when im not spending a lot of money, I'll keep that in mind. Or not." I walk off the checkout line. I hear him laugh, which surprises me. He has a nice smile and nice eyes, but that hair? Ha-ha no thanks. Besides, guys are more trouble than they are worth.


	3. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first, I thought it was a game she was playing at, but then I realize this was how people that maybe friends talk. Weird, but it was nice.

Mom didn't come home last night. Which, I have to say Im not surprised at. I did hear her come in early that morning flopping herself on the couch. Her eyes are close when I come down the stairs. I noticed a hickey on her neck. Gag. I do not want to know what happened with her last night. She must have heard me cause her eyes opened. "Hey," she says in a tired voice. "The taxis around this area suck. Also, I could go for a coffee. Why didn't you get any?" Mom was a frequent coffee drinker. I think that is why she gets most of her crazy ideas. "Well, we don't have a coffeemaker." I tell her. Sometimes Mom forgets about the necessities for life. "Oh." She says. She sits up with a smile on her face. "Well, there's a fifty in my bag. Go get yourself some breakfast. " She tells me. " And the coffee?" I ask her. "That too." Despite the fact that Mom had been out all last night she still looks brand new. Her makeup, not a smudge in place. So jealous. I look like crap in the mornings. I go upstairs and get the money and head out.

I find a donut shop not too far from the inn. I order Mom a jelly and a plain with a large cup of coffee. For me, I order a crème-filled donut. "Another coffee?" the woman asks me. The only thing I love about coffee is the smell. The taste, however, is debatable with me. "I'll take a soda instead." I tell her. The woman must have thought I was kidding, until she saw my Im-serious face. I wait by the counter for my order and I notice I got some peoples' attention. Great, if Mom were here she would have a heart attack. Next time maybe an apple juice would suffice. When I get back, Mom is still on the couch. Her eyes light like a child in a candy store when she sees the coffee. The first thing I still notice is that hickey on her neck. Looks a bit bigger than the last time. "What's going on with you?" She asks as I hand her prized coffee and donuts. "Nothing." I say. She knows Im staring at that thing. "It's just a hickey, stop being so uptight. You only live once. Then again I know how you are." she tells me rolling her eyes. "Mom just drink the coffee." I say. I sat with her on the sofa as she tells me of her adventures of last night. I hope she leaves out her hickey story. She is more excited about how many people there were. "So how much did you lose?" I ask. She laughs. "Just about everything."

See now if I didn't really know Mom I would have fallen for that. But Mom's not like that at all. If one thing Dad taught us, it was not to waste money on things you don't want or need. People expect the reason why there are thieves is for drugs and alcohol or taking expensive vacations. Not us though, we buy sensible cars that blend in well with other cars. We don't do expensive unless it's for a job or another hit. The rest is cheap apartments or crappy hotels. Of course, Mom never told me not to use drugs and she didn't even have to. She says they make you sloppy and make you lose focus on the task that is at hand. She goes on about explaining the nice guy she met. I seriously am hoping this wasn't one that left that on her neck. "He has a cousin who works with the alarms around here too. I got his card." She says. I roll my eyes. I should have known that there had to be some use of him. She goes through her bag and gets out a wallet that isn't hers. Can't say Im not surprised. It's unnecessary half the time she does stuff like this. She even pulls out some money from the wallet. "Got look out for us don't I?" she says still smiling about her little prize. "Sure." I say. I finish the soda and notice the bad after taste of it.

Mom ends up going out again trying to see if anymore knew more about Heaven. "Go to beach get some sun and make new friends." She says. Unlike Mom, Im not much of a social butterfly. She can make conversation with just about anyone while I just don't like talking to people unless I have to. I end up going to beach where I can people watch and yet still have a quick getaway if necessary. I hope that I just end up hearing some useful information that Mom and I could use to our advantage. People who say that the ocean is blue are liars. It's more like a green like dirty dishwater. Eww. It doesn't stop me from going in though. Of course, there is small ocean life in there and some rocks that I manage to step on. I get out of the water and lay on my towel. I close my eyes going into deep thinking. Im fine being by myself until- "Do I know you?" I hear a guy ask me. Here we go, I think. "No." I say. I don't bother opening my eyes. Last thing I need is a local rich guy hit on me. "Are you sure? Because you look really familiar and-" "Hey did you move the sunscreen? I can't find it." I hear a girl with an upset voice. This is seriously about to get on my nerves. "I didn't move it Hinata. It's right where you left it." I open my eyes. "Look," I started to say, but stopped. Well, because this guy was actually good-looking and he seems too good to be true. You've seen those ads with guys without shirts on. Well, it's one of them looking at me right now.

He must have known that I was caught off guard. I can see it in his face. "Neji, Tenten is right over there ya know." Hinata says. The two could pass for twins. They both have the same beautiful gray colored eyes and the same dark hair color. Expect her eyes didn't show the huge ego as his did. "Watching us and you promised-" He interrupts her rant with a fine. He smirks at me and walks off. Still in awe, I watch him go to a girl that has two buns in her hair and pulls her into his arms. "Sorry about that." Hinata apologizes. "I didn't mean to butt in. Tenten is a friend of mine and she is visiting some people for the summer. And well she is hooking up with my brother. It's a bit awkward since she never talks to me-" "No, it's okay." I say. I never met someone who could talk and talk and so quick to apologize. "Ya sure?" she asks. "Yeah, it's no problem." I say smiling. "Im Hinata." Like I didn't know already. "Kalahari." I tell her.

"Do you mind if I sit here. Kind weird seeing my brother make-out with someone." "Yeah sure no problem." We didn't sit there long. About five minutes after we went to where her brother and Tenten were so she could get wallet for ice cream. At least that's what I think we are doing. Girl is a total chatterbox. "Itll just take a second." She goes through her huge beach bag. "You thought you might see Naruto didn't you?" Neji says with a teasing tone. "Shut up. He is just a friend." She explains to me, but I can from Neji and Tenten's faces that may not be true. "Yeah, a friend that you take forever to get ready for." He says. Hinata sticks her tongue out at him. It was obvious that the two had that brother sister bond going on. They continue to tease each other, which makes me a bit jealous.I wish that I had a sibling I could to talk about things I could take to Mom about. Tenten isn't interested at all with the two. She yawns and glares at a girl is staring at Neji.

"Alrighty, im ready. Do you want me to bring you back something?" Hinata asks me. He shakes his head. He grabs my ankle. "Are you coming back with her?" Now if I were younger or stupider or both I would have melted inside. I ignore his question. "Are you ready to go?" I ask Hinata pulling away from him. He acts as if nothing happened and turns his attention towards Tenten. If the girl was smart she would smack him. She just looks at him with a heart-full look. I almost feel bad for her. We go to the ice cream shop. I plan to have ice cream and get some information. Well, half of that plan actually worked. The girl had the ability to talk and eat at the same time. She even started asking me about myself and I just made up questions as she went along asking. At first, I thought it was a game she was playing at, but then I realize this was how people that maybe friends talk. Weird, but it was nice. "So where are you staying?" I am ready to have some familiarity with conversation we were having. "Mom calls it a cottage I call it a beach house. I mean we are the beach. Where are you staying?" That catches me off guard. I wasn't expecting that from her. "Around here?" I just nod glad that I didn't have to give up the location. "For the whole summer?" she asks. "I think so and you?" I have no idea how long Mom actually plans on staying here. "Always for as long as I can remember. We stay until my parents anniversary, which they always through a huge party. I invited Naruto once, but Neji said it might have been weird. That's changing this year though. It wouldn't be weird would it. I mean, it not like it's a date. He's just-well you now how guys are." I really don't. "Sure." I lied. I should ask her about the party though, but I don't. In fact, we finish our ice cream and I told her I would come by the beach again and see her tomorrow.

"What a relief. Its to hang out with someone that doesn't have a stick up their ass." She says smiling. "Gee, thanks?" I say not sure exactly how to take it. "Im sure Neji would be happy to see you again." I give her youre-out-of-your-mind look. "What? Don't you like him?" she asks. "He's-" I try looking for the right word. "nice." I say. "Everyone is nuts about him. He is like that person in another family that your family wants you to be." She explains. "I totally get what you mean." I tell her. And this time it wasn't a lie.


	4. Thief Meet Cop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There again was the smile again. "What are you, a cop?" He just grins at me.

Mom sent me out on information hunting about Weather's house. I manage to get a pamphlet and drone out the guide that was telling a story about how he was related to them through marriage years ago. This made Mom happy and she was off my case. I drive back to the inn, at least I thought I was. Instead, I am driving toward the beach. I don't know why I am heading there. I got everything Mom and I need and I really have no use for it. This doesn't stop me from continuing to drive. I already have my swimsuit on so why not? As soon as I step out on the sand, I hear a familiar voice. "Kalahari!" I look around and notice Hinata waving her hand around. I walk over to her. "There you are. I almost thought you weren't coming." She says as I reach her. "I meant to come earlier, but you know how things get in the way." I doubted the things that got in her way involved targeting houses. "Parents?" She makes a face. Let's roll with that. "Yeah." which is true. "Well sit down. Jiraiya made his appearance and I need some help with coping." " Why? Is he hot?" she looks at me with a bless-your-soul look. "Ha-ha not unless you are into sixty year old men who wear speedos." Oh, gag. "Sounds hot." I laugh. "I think the marine life screamed and swam away in terror." We share another laugh. "So what exactly did your parents want you to do?" I cant exactly tell her what. "Oh the usual do this. Do that. Did you finish this? So annoying" I say with a bored tone. I really don't want the conversation on me so I change the subject. "So how is Naruto?"

Her face lights up like the fourth of July. "I saw him yesterday! I asked him if he wanted to come to the beach with me and it looked like we wanted to say yes, but he didn't. You know guys say the exact opposite of what they really want to." She says still smiling. I guess even if he did shoot her down she is happy to talk to him. "Huh, I just thought they lied all the time." She laughs a bit. I never spoke about how I feel about guys. I never do have the chance to talk to someone real about this. "Neji can be overprotective and something tells me he said something to Naruto last time we saw him. I mean, it not like Im going to marry the guy or anything. It's just that people here are…" she trails off and makes sad looking face. It only lasts a second before she goes off about Naruto again. "Naruto is adorable. I just have to figure out a way to-I know! How about this. I get up in morning and go running and end up at his house." This girl has it bad for the boy. "Hinata that would require actual exercise." Neji pops out of nowhere. He smiles that arrogant smile of his to me. "Hey glad -" "Did you say something to Naruto." Hinata says cutting him off. "No I wouldn't do that. I know you like the guy, but how much? Sure we hung out a lot when we were little, but now it's different since he is older." He says in a defensive tone. "Sure ya didn't." that sarcasm in that was easily heard. She gets on her stomach and closes her eyes.

Ignoring Hinata's fit, his attention comes back to me. "So want go for a walk to Hinata time to get over her fit in peace?" "Sorry long day I don't feel like walking." I put on a fake smile. I even try to sound polite, but that was blown with the fake smile. "You mean you don't want to walk with me." That's an understatement. "Bingo." His face falls and he walks off. I admit he maybe hot, but I can see how he checks out other girls and smiling at them the way he does at me. I wonder what Tenten sees in him. I look over at Hinata who has her face in a frown. "What?" I say. "Neji is…he knows he is Neji Weathers. My dad says-" but I zone out the rest. All I hear is the name Weathers.

Mom is home when I get back. Coughing up a storm. "You should see a doctor." I tell her, but we both know she isn't listening. I can tell she looked over what I got cause of her infamous smile. "So what's next?" she hugs me. "You did good and tonight we celebrate how about a lobster dinner?" Well, that's new. "Sounds great, where are we going." We weren't going anywhere. Turns out Im going to the supermarket to get them. "Remember low profile." Mom tells me as a leave. Mom if only you knew, I thought to myself. The supermarket is packed and parking was a pain. I end up parking by an office across the street. The lines are a bit narrow so I did some correcting. As I got out of my car, I realize there is someone by my bumper. Just what I need, a freaking lecture by some old person or better yet by an annoying person wanting me to sign a petition. I roll my eyes preparing for the worse. I look up at notice that mess called hair. It's the guy from the other day. "Um, what are you doing by my car?" he ignores my question. "Hey there," he says with that nice smile of his. I notice his hair is like blood red and somehow he seems to pull it off. I skip the pleasantries.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Again what are you doing by my car?" he points at a sign clearly marked Employees Only. "Point? Im sure they won't mind considering the lot is empty and no one is obviously here." I seriously didn't have time for this. I walk towards the market. "You shouldn't leave your car here." He says. I turn and look at him. "I doubt a fight will break out here over a parking space." "Im just saying if you don't move your car you may get a ticket." "Thanks for tip" my voice drips with sarcasm. "Seriously." He says. He caught up to me. He stands next to me as I wait to cross the street. I could look at him all day with that smile and hair of his. The worst part is I want to keep talking to him. RED ALERT. "Seriously, thanks for letting me know. Now goodbye." He ignores my blow off. "You're new to town aren't you?" with no traffic I manage to cross. He follows. Seriously, what's up with that? "I'll take that as a yes. Are you here for the summer?" I continue walking. "Maybe" How much longer is he gonna keep this up? "Maybe yes or maybe no?" I turn and look at him again. There again was the smile again. "What are you, a cop?" He just grins at me.

Oh, shit. A cop. Just what I need. "Don't look so freaked out." He says. Red flag is up I need to get away from him. "I don't look freaked out." "Oh yes you do." I sigh. "I don't. Ok. Fine I'll move my car, all right?" Just go away already. "You don't have to do that. No one's at work in the office anyway." I glare at him. "So you decided to give me a hard time." He looks amused by this "Actually I was just pointing out the sign." He says. What a smartass. "So you decided to follow me?" He laughs. "Wow now are we paranoid. Im going to the market and was cutting through when I saw you." "And yet you talked to me." He shrugs a bit. "If it makes you feel any better I also talked to someone else who was waiting for their ride." I ignore and walk to the store. The seafood counter is crowded. I wait for my order making sure cop-boy isn't around. Curse him for being so cute. My order is ready. I wait in line and get some magazines for Mom and pay. However, there is a surprise waiting for me at the car.

There is the cop-boy sitting my car with groceries. Ugh. "Get off-"wait wait can't let him know Im mad cause he is cute. "Is there a reason you are sitting on my car?" I think to myself, a cop, be nice, disappear and low profile. "Got the lobsters I see." There we go with avoid the question game. "Yeah and I need to get them home." Okay that was lame. They were already dead and steamed. Maybe he hasn't noticed. "So you live around here?" Yep he noticed. "If I say yes will you get off my car?" "Is that a yes?" he looks at me. "What do you think?" I say. He gets off the car. That was easy. "Im Gaara and you are?" "Leaving will you get your bags?" I unlock my door. He grabs one. "Im Gaara and I work-" he points the police station. "I figured." I say loading the car. He just grins at me picking up the other bags. "Graduated right of high school and into the academy, graduated two years ago." "Right after high school/ Why?" I should've known better than to ask. I assume people became cops because they failed at other jobs. "I don't know. I guess because my dad was one." Great, a law enforcement family. I won't be shocked if his dad is the sheriff or something. "So what? Are you telling me I'd better watch my step? Stay on the straight and narrow?" He gives me a look. "Stay on the straight and narrow? Never heard that one before. Except on TV. Anyway, maybe I'll put out a bulletin on you if you wanted. But then again I don't have a name." He says smiling. "Gee, that's too bad." I say half-heartedly. "So you're not going to give me a name?"

I open my car door. "Exactly, but there is anything else you wanna tell me do feel free and go ahead. When I drive away, I promise to still be listening." Take a hint already. "What do you wanna know?" I grit my teeth. "How about Blood type and Birth sign?" He holds the door open for me as I get in. Chivalry isn't dead yet. This causes me to melt inside. I hear glass break from one of his bags he drops. "Very smooth." I say trying to keep my voice shying away. "At least, im trying. Also its AB and Gemini." " I was kidding now if you don't mind." "Okay." He says moving away. "You gotta be a Cancer, Note how I didn't make a crab joke." "Except that one right there." I say. I close the door and then he decides to knock on the window, ignored. He knocks again. I put the car in reverse. "See ya around Karin." He says. Goodness the name is worse than Savannah. I roll down my window. "Excuse me?" "Well since you won't give me your name I gotta call you something. At least until we see each other again." "And that's the best you can come up with?" God is taste in names in worse than Mom's.

I roll up the window and drive off. I notice him in the rearview mirror picking up the groceries. I can't help but feel bad. I sigh, stop the car, and get out. A lot stuff fell out of the one bag.I get two cans and a box of pasta. "Here" He looks at me with a surprised face. "Thanks." His eyes looks super green. "Whatever, I just don't want to drive over groceries. Even if they are yours." He smiles a bit. "You're one hell of a sweet talker." I leave. "Bye." "See ya around." He says after me. "Not likely." I reply. I look again at the rearview mirror driving away. There he is walking cross the lot. He looks as if he won a contest. What a strange guy. Even for a cop, it overrides the fact he is cute. Also, the fact that he is the first guy I ever want to talk to makes it stranger. I look at myself in the mirror. "There is no way I look like a Karin."


	5. Awkward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He cups my jaw with one hand, tilting my face towards his. Well, are we smooth or what. But I am not about to play this game. I lift up my foot ready to smash down on his, and then someone says, "I get that you have to pick up, im just asking is it necessary for you to have three vans in the middle of the street-Oh sorry about that." Whoever the nagger is bumps into me and I stumble into Neji's arm. And big surprise his arms naturally warm around me. "Are you ok? I didn't mean to-oh. Hey." I turn around to see the nagger. It's Gaara.

Mom goes out after we have a celebratory dinner and the next morning she tells me about a yacht party that is happening tonight and that we are going. She got scoop from a bartender and the way she said it. I knew she was over him. Meaning there was someone else who caught her eye. I don't wait long before she gives me a name. His name is Kakashi. He is that real estate agent she told me about before. But let's face it I wasn't paying attention to her then. He specializes in beachfront property and I know for a fact he will be in love with Mom for a day. This time I do listen as she talks about the kind of houses Kakashi could get us and what she was gonna say when she meets him. Mom is going to the party as "Sidney". Sidney is staying with her friend Andrew for a few days at Andrew's friend's house. Andrew couldn't come to the party, but insisted her to go.

My story is much easier to remember. Mainly because I don't have one. It's typical for my generation to get dragged to these events. Of course, we just stand around and drink a bit and then go off and get high somewhere. Or you know try to make a break from it. You would think I would get more information than Mom, but as I said before she has a way with people. I take her to the yacht club after eight and kill an hour before parking by a restaurant close to the club. The moment I walk into the party I slide right pass a stressed-out party planner, who is clearly having a catering crisis. Wouldn't be a party without one. I hear information about someone named Sai just bought a yacht and that the Weathers should be sending out invitations to their party soon. Jackpot. I hear this another two times. Not really the best in crowds I head outside for some fresh is a deck facing the water and I see the yacht's shadow."Peaceful, isn't it?" I turn and see Neji right behind me. "Chill," He says, holding up his hands. "I didn't know you were out here. Scout's honor." My ass. I turn back to the dark. "Truth, I thought you looked lonely and these things make me feel the same way too." I didn't ask for an explanation. I knew I shouldn't believe him. I know better than that, but I am lonely. Parties like these are the worse and remind me how much fun I am not.

"Really?" I say. "Yeah," he says, he moves closer to me and I can tell he's going to try and kiss me. I could let him. But who would I be fooling? No one, but yourself as Mom would say. But Neji isn't your normal guy, he is a good-looking guy and one kiss wouldn't hurt. I close my eyes. "Kalahari?" I turn around and see Hinata walking towards us, with a smile on her face. I've been getting smiled at a lot lately. "I thought that was you. Oh my god, love the dress. I've seen a ton of blue dresses, but they were always the wrong shade. Let's get a drink, ok?" she loops her arm around mine as if I actually had a choice. "Neji, do you want anything?" She asks him. "Yeah ,sure." He replies. The two of them exchange looks. This time ones I can't read. "In case you forgot, I have a mom." He says after their nonverbal communication. "Ha-ha, by the way she is looking for you. She wants you to meet someone else." Hinata says. "Did you get a name?" "Wasn't introduced." She sounds as if her feelings are hurt, but her attention falls to my shoes. "Oh my god, your shoes. I have pair just like them. Only you look better than I do in them." She goes on and on about other stuff. I wonder what was going on. It seemed a bit weird between her and got two drinks. "Weren't you gonna get one for Neji?" I ask. "I would if he hadn't wondered off." She says happily and hands me a drink. I take a sip and immediately take club soda. I look at her.

"I saw you wonder outside when I was trapped talking to my cousin, Suzume," she makes a face. "She's so boring! Anyway, you were wobbling and Im not one of those 'drinking is bad' people, but the guys here act like animals…"she sips again. "Besides puking at one of these thing would be awful. Everyone would hear you." I can tell she is trying to avoid what happened between her and Neji. "So what happened between you and Neji?" "Oh, nothing," Could've fool me. "He's just couldn't believe you didn't want to go walking with him on the beach. He pouts when he doesn't get what he wants. Crap there is Suzume." She moves so she is hiding behind me. "I can't take another second of her stupid trip about the Bahamas-" she is cut off as someone runs into her. "I'm sorry." A voice apologizes. I know this one. "I didn't see anyone there…Oh hi Hinata. Are you okay?" "I'm fine." Hinata says laughing. I turn to see my Mom. Shocker. We pretend we don't know each other. Im used to it. Hinata and her go off talking to each other about something. Normally, I wouldn't care if Mom did this to other people, but Hinata is nice and I hate to see her get taken advantage of. Oh well. The bartender tells me the only thing left is scotch. I drink is slowly.

"They must be down to scotch, huh?" Neji again. I nod my head as a yes. "It always happens. In about ten minutes there will be run for the bar and then off to home." "So Im taking it that you are leaving?" I say. I honestly didn't care. "Yeah, but then I saw you and realized I haven't said good-bye." "Right." I say. He laughs." You just don't like me, do you?" "I don't even know you." "I'd like to get to know you," he says. He draws me toward the side of the room, into a corner where worried caterers were earlier. "And well, we can change that." He says. He cups my jaw with one hand, tilting my face towards his. Well, are we smooth or what. But I am not about to play this game. I lift up my foot ready to smash down on his, and then someone says, "I get that you have to pick up, im just asking is it necessary for you to have three vans in the middle of the street-Oh sorry about that." Whoever the nagger is bumps into me and I stumble into Neji's arm. And big surprise his arms naturally warm around me. "Are you ok? I didn't mean to-oh. Hey." I turn around to see the nagger. It's Gaara. The cop-boy. His is in his uniform tonight. He actually looks kind of cute…over my dead body. Not going there. Dark blue polyester doesn't work for anybody not even him. "I'm fine." He nods and glances at Neji's arms around me. "Sorry about all that, you okay." He seriously just asked me that. Neji doesn't answer, and stares at me like Im the only human in world. I make a mental eye-roll.

"Okay then, guess you'll live." He says turning his attention back to the caterers. He looks back at me and I wonder if he is going to mention our grocery story or worse call me Karin, but one the caterers call out, "We are coming the vans. You didn't have to call anyone." And he turns away. "Hey man, I didn't make a call." He walks away, but turns again to look at me. I quickly focus on Neji. Neji has that stupid look going on. I can't believe I was going to let this meathead kiss me. I felt alone again. I slide out his arms and walk away without looking back. Mom is in the car when I get there. "Didn't think you would be here yet." I say to her. She has her eyes closed and hands on the steering wheel. "That Weathers girl can talk up a storm." I laugh. "So, who were you with in the corner?" she gives me a wicked smile. She thought I was with Neji. Someone who is like us in all possible ways. Hell no. "it's time you start living a little and not so uptight when Im having fin. That'd be nice." Way to not hurt my feeling. "I could be mad about talking to Hinata and not get anything-" she goes into a coughing fit. Its harsh sounding. I can tell she tries to fight it, but it wins. She looks tired. I have never seen Mom tired. "You okay?" She asks me. "Im fine." Its you im worried about. "How many times have we done this?" "A lot." "And we always get it done don't we?" She looks normal again. "Yeah," I say. "We do."


	6. Public Humilation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I knew there is a reason why I love you. The continual public humiliation is a joy, really."

Mom wakes me up at seven and states that she wants donuts. "Well that's great. Bring me back one." I say pulling the pillow over my head and shut my eyes. "Okay, I'll drop everything that I was doing and go to the store. Didn't realize you were busy." She sighs. O great a guilt trip is coming. "I'm trying to sleep here." "Please baby, I have to meet Kakashi later and-" she sits down next me. I know she isn't going to leave until I agree. "Fine, but in the time you took to get me up you would have been halfway there." "But I don't want to go. And besides, what good is being halfway there." She kisses my head and goes back downstairs, humming. I throw some clothes on and head to the car. The donut place is packed and im stuck waiting behind a guy with two screaming kids. Mom always wanted some kind of pastry after a good night. I remember once I had to go the four different places after a hint in the Eastern shore. The kids seem to be getting at it now. "You touched me!" They both shriek at the same time. Way too early for this. I close my eyes. "Hey, Karin. I was just thinking about you." I don't need to turn around to see who it is. I already know and Im sure you do too. I turn around.

I see Gaara standing behind me. Not in uniform this time. He has a bruise on his face, right by his jaw; it's a nasty-looking one too. I can't help wonder if he was okay, or what happened. God I need to snap out of this. "Lucky me, stop calling me Karin." He smiles that cute smile. "But I think it kind of suits you and seriously I was." Right, because that doesn't make he sound like a complete creeper or anything. "No, it doesn't and you thinking about me means what? There are three girls in town instead of two?" "Close. Five." I laugh before I can stop myself. "I was surprised to see you are the party last night. Didn't take you as a yacht-club-party kind of girl." He looks at me. "How would you know?" I look back. Im fully aware im talking to a cop. Cute or not its something I shouldn't be doing. "You just seem too nice." This time I hold back a laugh. "Yeah. Great seeing you again." I turn back around. The screaming kids and their dad finally make it to the counter. "Okay," he sighs. "Truth? You're too alive for those parties. You got something. A spark." I turn toward him, my insides melt. "A spark?" "Yeah." I stare not sure exactly what to say. "Nevermind. It's early and I haven't had my soda yet." He says blushing a bit. "What?" I ask. "You know soda. Bubbly drink, lots a sugar and not good for your teeth. Great stuff." "You drink soda in the morning?" "Now you sound like my dentist." "It's just I do too. The first time I came in here and asked for one they-" "Made you take the walk of shame, right?" he says.

"The what?" "You know, over to the case." He points to the corner. "Asking you if you want a glass of milk on your way there. The usual." I laugh. "Walk of shame? Yeah, I had to do that." "What about the milk? Did they ask you about if you wanted milk instead right?" I shake my head. "Rin," he calls out, and a woman, about Mom's age, behind the counter turns around. "I hope you know I have proof you're picking on me. I was just talking to Karin here, and she doesn't get hassled about milk when she orders a soda." I feel my face turn red as everyone and I mean everyone turns and looks at us. What's worse is that not one person says 'Karin? That's obviously a fake name.' Oh, God I look like a Karin. I glance at him. "Do you pick on everyone like this?" "What?" he says. "Pick on? Rin loves me. Don't you, Rin?" "Like the plague," Rin says. "What happened to your face?" "Broke up a bar fight." She laughs. "What I could have." He says. "Right." She says sarcastically. It's my turn at the counter. I point at a cream-filled donut. "You don't want that trust me. And you," she says pointing at Gaara. "You need to stop helping out Ino. She came in here earlier waving her hands around worrying you broke your jaw after you got hit with that stupid excuse you call a steam plate." B she lectures him. "Don't knock Ino. She makes a mean lobster roll." He says. "Who do you think taught her that? She's my daughter and I love her. With these parties she is going to she is going to give herself a heart attack."

"She is not doing so bad," he says. "Really, Rin, she isn't. Last night, the whole problem was traffic and tell her not to worry. And you don't either." "Oh I don't worry. Im too busy making god-damned donuts." "Right, right. I forgot. I just meant that if you were thinking about worrying, don't." Rin waves a hand at him and grumbles something under her breath, but I see a smile as she turns away. When I try to pay for the donuts Gaara won't let me, tells the girl behind the counter that he owes me and that last time he didn't pay up I clocked him. "See?" he says pointing to his jaw. She laughs and takes the twenty he hands her, clearly thinking he's the greatest thing there is. I know better. I decide I don't like her and turn away. I hope Rin didn't give me some weird flavored donut. I hate "special" fillings. "Don't forget your soda," the girl calls out. Crap. I head back towards the case. Gaara is already there holding two cans. "Here." He says, handing out one to me. "Maybe I don't want that," I look at the other drinks they have.. All diets, ick. "Maybe I want a diet." I say. "Yeah, the look of distaste on your face really has me convinced. Have you seen what's in that stuff? It'll preserve you from the inside out." "Yeah, that's what I tell my mom." "Oh yeah?" he says waving the soda at me. Damn I wasn't suppose to say that. Mom would be pissed right now. "I'd like that drink right now. Maybe if you shake it some more it'll explode before I even get a chance to open it." I say to him. "Where's your sense of adventure?" "In the car."

He laughs and hands me the unshaken one. "Thanks." I turn to leave. "Hey, do you-can you stay awhile?" he asks. "What? Why?" I ask back. "Do you know you almost always answer a question with another question?" "Is that a problem?" he grins. "There you go again. It's actually very interesting." He sits at a table, and motions at the seat across from him. "With you?" "Third time Karin, careful you might start a record. I won't bite. And yes with me. Give me a chance I tend to grow on people." He says. "What, like a fungus?" he laughs. "Something like that." "Hey Karin," Rin calls out. "Sit down with the poor boy already, will you? I win a buck if you do." "Rin," Gaara says. "I knew there is a reason why I love you. The continual public humiliation is a joy, really." "At least, I bet on you." She calls out. He laughs a bit then makes a confused face. "Wait, who bet against me?" Rin looks at her coworkers. The other three women, with guilty looking faces, making donuts raise their hands. "Oh, come on," he says, "Im not that-oh, forget it." He looks at me. "I don't suppose you're willing to let Rin win a buck." I look at Rin and then back at him. I sit down and watch Rin grin a she collects her money. "See, she's not so bad," he says, and then, pitching his voice a bit louder. "for a battle-axe." "Don't think I won't come over there and kick your ass," Rin says. "And tells your mother she needs to call Kiba about the reunion." "I'm not a messaging service." He glares at him. He grins. "Okay. I will. " We talked for a while. Turns out Rin is his mom's cousin and he moved here a year ago. All because he wanted to be a cop and he likes the ocean. "Why?" I ask him. "I knew you would go back to the questions. What do you mean, why? Who doesn't like the ocean?" The girl in front you kind of doesn't. "It's just water." I state. "Then why are you living here?" "So you have to like the ocean to live here? Is that a rule or something?" he smiles and takes a sip of his soda.

"One of these days you and I are going to have an actual conversation." I find myself grinning. Damn you, you fungus. "I can imagine the thrill of that." I say. "See, progress already. That wasn't even a question. In fact-oh hell, it's after nine? Damn." After nine? I look at the round clock on the wall saying it is. Mom is going to be mad. Shit. "I gotta go." "Yeah, me too going to be late for work. But hey it was really nice seeing you again." I look at him. My heart beats fast. "No chance of getting that in a reply is there?" He asks. "You know me too well," which you shouldn't. I hope my voice sounds normal. "But thanks for the donuts and soda." "Anyway. I mean, Im still waiting for a name, you know." "Bye." I say smiling to myself. "Is that a smile?" yes. "No." "Oh my mistake, definitely a frown. Pretty though." I look at him. He thinks my smile is pretty. "I, um look, thanks again, but Im not-you're not-I can't-" Curses for stumbling over words. "Oh. Is it because of that guy you were with last night? Are guys…together?" I should say yes and let it be the end of it. Instead, I shake my head. He smiles. "Nice to know. Maybe-" "Look, I gotta go." I tell him. I also feel weird. I want to keep talking to him and I know I shouldn't. "Right," he says, giving me a crooked little smile. "Me too. I'll see you around, Karin." He gets up and leaves. I watch him. I like talking to him. I really do. But he is a cop. A thief's enemy.I have to remember that. I drive back to everything that is familiar.


	7. Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My heart skips a beat. Here I am agreeing to a date with a cop. If only Mom were here. She would probably die of a heart attack. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I want to. And because Im going to.

Mom's gone when I get back, a scribbled note from her telling me she will see me later. There wasn't a hint of anger or anything. I know this note means she forgot I was picking up something for her. Upstairs I find one of those free real estate guides laying on her bed, a circle on one the entries. She must have seen it and decided to see Kakashi. I sit down and read the whole thing: house for rent, two bedrooms, water view, right y ocean inlet, and other useless junk. The person to contact again is Kakashi. I bet we'll be moving very soon. I pack up my things and most of Mom's. I notice a maid-to-order service. Not something, we have done before, but it is a smart move. This means in a few days Kalahari will be gone and someone else will take her place. We won't need any information and I will have a whole new identity. I leave the house to go for a walk. I head toward the public beach but don't go there. Instead, I stop at a store at the beginning of the tourist strip and grab a bottle of water. "Kalahari?" "Hinata?" What is she doing here? "Hey!" She grins. "I didn't expect to see you." "Same here." "I'm just," she lowers her voice. "thought that Naruto might be here. I know it's dumb, but he lives close…" She blushes. "How about you?" "Just for a walk." "Everything okay? You look a little-" "Fine." "Really?" I nod. "You know what? You should come over for dinner." She at the Weathers house and I can partially hear Mom's voice telling me to go.

I try to find a reason not to go, but I can't. "Filled up on water?" Hinata laughs. "Besides, you never did tell me where you got that dress." "Okay, I'll come." I tell myself I'm going because I have to, not because of Mom would want me to. But then I'll be lying to myself. I want to go. I want to because I want to have dinner with a friend. And that's something I've never done before. The house is exactly like it is in the pamphlet Mom and I went through. I see the silver laid out on what looks like the dining room table. I don't go near it. Instead I walk outside with Hinata, head across a perfect lawn. I should be canvassing the area. I don't, I listen to her talk about Naruto, suntans, and shoes. Her family is nice. Her mom and dad are distracted but polite, shake my hand and offer me something to drink, ask about school. I tell them the same story I told Hinata and then realize Neji arrived and he and Hinata are talking. Well, more like arguing. "I don't need you deciding things for me," Hinata says, her voicing rising. "I'm eighteen. I can-careful this make shock you Neji-make up my own mind." "Do we really have to talk about this now, Hinata?" "No, because you're going to mind your own business and let me live my life." She turns to me "I mean, it's not too much to ask for right Kalahari?" "Of course not." I say. She grins at me. "I'm just looking out for you." Neji says. "Are you?" Hinata's voice became sharp. "I would think you'd be busy looking out for yourself." I hear their mom sigh. "Hinata, Neji, keep your voices down. In fact, both of you come with me, your father is trying to light the grill and you know what that means." Hinata and Neji both laugh causing the tension between them to break.

"Come on," Hinata says. "Neji and I will have to save him and probably run to get the fire extinguisher." "I'll be right there." I say, and watch them go. I can have tonight, just a few hours I can keep to myself. I'll be careful and not forget why I am here. There is silver in this house and I saw. I know I will see it again. After all, Silver is the story of my life. It's how Mom and I ended up here. When I was little Mom did stuff she wouldn't touch now. She and Dad stole jewels and other valuables. Pretty much anything, they could get their hands on. However, after Dad's arrest Mom started to worry. They never got married but I was proof enough of the connection between them. I realize I shouldn't say 'worry' to describe Mom after the arrest. More like pissed beyond belief. I remember her tossing our things into bags and telling me to get in the car. We were always on the move. She went back to waiting table and food was brought in a greasy bag. One night I was eating, she told me that it wasn't a good lifestyle. We moved once more and then greasy bags stopped. Mom was home all the time and one night we went for another hit. We went to a large house and waited in the shadows for a long time. She gives the quiet signal. I waited and worried, but the next day she came back and I had new clothes and doll. And Mom had her infamous smile. Getting into the silver was an accident. She ran across a cabinet that was filled with silver forks and other utensils. Mom took it all. We didn't leave as fast as we did last time. It took a week and a stressed out housekeeper to realize what happened. It didn't even make the front page. Ever since Silver has been part of our lives.

I can't stay here. I want to burgers and talk about the beach. I want to help Hinata find ways to see to Naruto again. But I know I can't because I'm not like everybody else. Im a trained thief and I have been stealing for as long as I can remember. I walk back to the house and head for the door. "Are you sneaking out?" Hinata says laughing. Busted. "I promise despite the incident with the grill, dinner will be bearable." "I'm actually not feeling well." I lie. I feel bad for her, for standing there so trusting to person she met like a week ago. I envy her. "Oh no. Do you need anything? A ride maybe." "No, Im good." My voice is level and polite, but I can feel it cracking. "Okay, well feel better soon. Bye, Kalahari." She calls out as I head down the driveway. I can't turn around and look at her. After all, it's not me she is calling after. It's someone that she thinks she knows. Mom still isn't home when I get there. I cry in the shower out of habit. She hates it when I cry. When I was younger she looked at me shocked and then became impatient. Older, she would ask me why. She always would say crying doesn't solve anything. It doesn't change anything either. She admitted to she cried over Dad once. She really did love him, but she had to move on. I learned my lesson of heartbreak after this one guy. I knew she wanted me to see why I always had to be careful. Too careful, I know Mom thinks , but that's wrong.I haven't been careful enough because of this shower-crying habit. Crying for things I know I never will have. A real home. Things I can call my own and keep friends forever. I am in the place where you cry and mean it. It sucks with a passion.

Mom is back late and I mean very late, and this time she brought a friend. I hear footsteps crossing through the house. "I normally don't do this." I hear Mom's giggly voice says. She coughs. That damn cough, she needs to go the freakin' doctor already. I'll get her some cough syrup, maybe that will be help. I hear the words roommate. I guess that's me. The drunken voice ask if I was there. Come open the door and find out, I think to myself. "No, she isn't just you and me, Kakashi." Mom says. Of course it is. I hear noises throughout the night. Ewww. I played my 'roommate' that following morning. Mom announces she got us a house and we settled in it that following afternoon. It's past the public beach and the houses line against it, it lies at the end of a dirt road by an inlet. I immediately fell in love with it. Mom feels otherwise. She says it's a disaster, but hey I still love it. I remind her the good deal she got on it. The next morning I wake up early because of Mom's horrible coughing again. She sounds terrible. I know she is still asleep because I don't hear any movement coming from her room. I notice we are out of coffee along with some food so I head to the store. I grab food for me and coffee for mom. I head the medicine aisle. I know she wont go see a doctor and I don't think she ever has. I have been once due to the freaking poodle that bit me. The scar now is a pale racing across my skin.

I didn't think it would be this difficult to buy cold medicine, but there are so many kinds. There's six-hour or eight-hour relief, even pill types. Ugh. "Karin, are you sick?" I look over and see Gaara dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, his cop shirt open over it. Im happy to see him. Not a good sign. "Stop calling me that." "What else am I suppose to call you?" I ignore him and pick up a bottle. Bubble-gum flavor, what the hell? "Seriously, Karin, are you sick?" I make a finger motion at his outfit and pick up another bottle. "They let you go to work like that?" I shot at him. "No, they let me leave work like this, Karin. Trust me you don't want that kind." Since when did people know what I want. First, its Rin and now its Gaara. I look over at him again. He is grinning knowing for a fact I hate that stupid name he has given me. I look at the bottle. Its 'grape flavor', oh gag. But I need something to keep me busy so I put it in my cart. "Shows how much you know." I stick out my tongue, childish I know. "Karin," He says, I can hear myself grinding my teeth. "While, you maybe a grape-flavor kind of girl. I highly doubt you want a bottle that leaks." He reaches over and takes out the bottle. Purple is everywhere. "Damn." "How about this Karin?" He holds up a bottle ordinary enough to be cough syrup. If he says that name one more time. "It's even on sale Karin." That is it! That name is so stupid. "Sakura," I say yanking the bottle out his hand and putting it back. "And it's not on sale you jackass, the one next to it is." "Really? You're right, Sorry about that. Sakura, huh?"

Whoa, back up did he just say my real name? Damn. Damn. Triple damn.I guess I can't help my case since my hair turning back to its original pink color. Mom keep forgetting to dye it again. "Yeah, well you thought I look like a Karin." I say defensively. "Nah, no one looks like a Karin, well except her." He points at the woman behind counter. I stare at him. "So cherry blossom, I knew I would figure it out eventually." He says and smiles. I almost do too. It's nice to know that someone else knew what my name meant. I stop myself when my eye fall to his police uniform. "Oh shut up, you only figured out how to be annoying. " "See now, I'll ignore that because you really don't mean it." "You still haven't mastered the art of mind-reading." He laughs. "Probably true. So how is your mom doing?" Wait what? Oh hell, I remember mentioning her the other day and now my name. oh hell. "Well, I know you're okay. Annoyed, but okay." "Yeah its for her. What are you doing here?" I try changing the subject. "I love hanging out in the store with paranoid women." I stare at him. He laughs and says "Im following up on something. Someone at the party-the one you were at-claims one the catering crew was taking out of the coat-check room. The guy works here, so I wanted to see when he works again." That explains the uniform. "Taking purses? Really?" Mom always wants to know if someone else is working in the area. "Yeah, you wouldn't have happen to see anything?" "Why would I? It was a party. I was having fun. Besides even if someone was taking purses, they would get nothing, but compacts. Which, useless. Now if anyone was working the coatroom, chances are they were looking for keys." I explain. "Keys? But…oh shit. Keys! Of course." Gaara says running his hand through his messy hair making it even more messy.

"Bingo," I say, "And if they were dumb enough to be seen, it's probably just house keys and they were stupid enough to get them copied nearby. However, if they were smart enough, they'd have just taken car keys from the valet stand and copied them. Because if you snatched keys for say, five cars and then spread stealing them over a couple of weeks to avoid paperwork of the same crime happening crossing someone's desk-well, given what kind of cars around Heaven, you could make…" I trail off because Gaara is staring at me all wide-eyed. Why did I just say everything I did. My inner thief is about to come out. "Where have you been all my life?" he asks jokingly. At least I think he does. "Well, its just a theory. Im just saying." I say trying to blow it off. "It's actually a good one." "Um, thanks." The only thing Im thankful for now is Mom not being here. She would be beyond pissed. I might as well have a sign that says, "Hi, Im a thief ask me how to become one!" Oh this whole, low profile really now is useless. "So what are you doing today?" Why does he want to know that? "Put groceries away, force Mom some medicine, and make a sandwich, to eat." He grins at me. "Have you been to Ledge Island?" "Ledge Island?" Asking me about an island? "Yeah, you can get there by ferry. I thought since you only have sandwiching making plans you would like to go." I look at him. He looks…a bit nervous. I don't get it. "You want me to go on an island with you?" he sighs. "Is this going to become an extended question thing? I mean if I say 'Yeah, with me' will you say, 'What do you mean by 'with me?''". I smile. "Why would it turn into a question thing?" he grins at me. "Don't know. Would it?" that damn grin. I wish…wait a minute. "Are you asking me out?" "At any point during any conversation we'll have is there a chance you won't reply to everything I say with questions?" he says. "So you weren't trying asking me out?" I'm just trying to be clear here.

"Just want you to know you are doing wonders on my self-esteem here. Which mean, before you ask another question, yes, I was. I mean, I am." "Really?" No one has ever asked me out. Sure I have been groped on, but never asked out. "What else would I be doing? See, now you got me doing it." Oh sure, blame me. "What would you have done if I said yes?" I shouldn't be doing this, but I want to know his answer. "Probably asked you to repeat yourself in a form of a question since it's the only way I can get an answer from you. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." "So you don't wanna go?" He wants to go out with me! "Are you saying you do?" He asks. "What if I am?" I say. "Look, now you know I cant reply with a question on that. I'll take it as a 'yes' in your own world and we can meet back here. Well, not here where people are walking by and staring at us-Yes, you Tonton, how are you?- but in the lot say an hour?" "So we can take a ferry ride to an island?" "Yeah and maybe talk or something." "I'll meet you in an hour." I tell him. My heart skips a beat. Here I am agreeing to a date with a cop. If only Mom were here. She would probably die of a heart attack. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but I want to. And because Im going to.


	8. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see faint white lines crossing his wrist. "You got bit by a dog too?" "Um, wait? A dog?" "Yeah, got bit by a poodle, those damn things and before you laugh…"

I go home and put everything away. I even show Mom the medicine that I got for her. And not to my surprise she starts her tantrum. When she is done I tell her will just spike everything she drinks with it so she might as well get over it. I remind her to take it as directed and left again. She didn't ask me because she is too busy making faces from the medicine. We all know she is only doing that because Im here. Im willing to bet by time I come back it will still be full. Pick your battles Sakura, I think to myself heading back to the store. I park away from store. Which, Im sure wouldn't change anything considering how Gaara already know what the car looks like. You know with Gaara I was expecting a sedan or pickup truck, but my image is ruined. It turns out to be a station wagon with bumper stickers nonetheless, shocker. "So this is your car?" I say coming up to him. "Oh no, are we going to jump to question-mode or something? Bad sign." He feigns his surprise. "Well, it's not something I would expect for you to drive." He laughs. "You know I thought you were going to say that it matches my hair or something." I laugh. "You said it not me." We share another laugh. We get in the station wagon. Something which is entirely new to me. Then again, so is being on a date…and well going somewhere with a cop willingly.

Everyone has a nervous tick, for some biting nails or shaking their legs, For me twisting my hands. Why did I do this again? I must be distracting him because Gaara glances at my arm before turning his attention the road as we left the lot. "So what happened to your arm? You got a scar across your arm. I mean I have an idea…" I go back to the dog bite and why it bit me. Does he know the reason or what I am? Talk about getting paranoid. "It's no biggie. I understand." He says when I don't answer. He holds out his right arm and I see faint white lines crossing his wrist. "You got bit by a dog too?" "Um, wait? A dog?" "Yeah, got bit by a poodle, those damn things and before you laugh…" The only thing missing is the laughter. I look over and see Gaara looking kind of surprise. I look at him and the scars about three times and then it clicks. I understand what happened. I ran into a situation similar a couple of years ago. "You-" Im not sure what to say. I mean, no normal person would flat out say-you tried to kill yourself- but his facial expressions show mix emotions. "got them on the other one too." I finish. Not exactly the best ending, but what you have said? He just slowly nods his head. I touch them because I know how it feels to want something not be true. "I was fourteen," he says almost in a whisper.

"Right after my dad died. He thought he was helping someone with a flat and got shot." I listen in silence. "The last time we saw each other he and I had a fight. I told him I hated him. After the funeral, I just got some blades. I don't remember even doing it. I've never told anyone before. I thought you did the same." He takes a breath. "My dad is gone too. Not dead, but he may as well be. I don't fully understand, but I know what it is like wishing that someone is here with you." I say. I pray he doesn't ask why Dad isn't around. "He wanted to make a difference in the world. That's why he became a cop. I just wish I had seen it before. It just hurts that they have to go first before you can understand." He says. "At least, you know," Dad comes floating in my head. "I mean, they can be there, but when you're with them you get close to nowhere with them." I look out the window. "That could change." Gaara says. "Maybe, until they ask how long you are going to be with them, like they are afraid of something. Which is total shit. It is all they give. All they are willing to give. And that hurts. It's the worst hurt in the world…" I breath to hold back the tears I feel coming. Dad isn't the most popular subject I talk about. Even with Mom.I hear Gaara open his mouth. "And don't you dare say you are sorry. Sorry didn't do anything and it fixes nothing." The feelings of sadness is replaced with anger. How is it that the guy is able to get my history out me? It's like he is in my mind. "You're right." I look over at him. "Sorry is nothing something that a person feeling sad wants hear. I do I didn't after Dad died. I hated that word. It was like a curse. Life situations suck sometimes and you want to fix them and other times you can't and so you learn from them. It's life. You miss your dad." He says, not really a question, but more of a statement. He looks over at me. I can tell he gets it. All I can do is nod. "Miss mine too."

When we get to the ferry there is a crowd. Joy. Gaara and I join them, along with the elbowing. I get elbowed by someone with a video camera. Gaara catches me by the arm before I met the ground. I swear I wish he would kiss me already. Where did that thought come from? "So, we will actually get on the boat soon or stare at it all afternoon?" I ask. "Two hours give or take." Someone overhears this and yells the information back towards the crowd. They let us on the ferry within an hour. We stand together on the deck, which is about as loud as a carnival minus the rides. It is nice and comfortable. Nothing awkward. "Almost there, my favorite part." Gaara says smiling. I look to the ocean and I see why. It is like the place just appears out of nowhere. I see homes and winding roads. It's lonely island only it doesn't look like it. It's full of life. "I know right. Amazing isn't it?" Gaara asks me.I stare in wonder nodding. I look over at him and see a smile. He is looking back at me too. "What?" I say. "Nothing." "Lies! You are smiling." "I always smile. Unlike someone I know." "Excuse me?" "You're excused." Gaara laughs. "And you are a pain in the ass." He obviously ignores my insult. "There we go. Got ya." "Got me?" "Made you smile." I shake my head, but we know I am


	9. Ledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I start regretting ever making this decision. I mean, Mom will be happy that I'm actually socializing with people, but people that are cops. Let's just say the apocalypse will look like a vacation compared to her.

When we get to the shore we walk up to a place Gaara tells me is "the town", which I guess fits considering how it has nothing but stores and a beautiful view. "You want to look at something?" Gaara asks me looking towards the stores. I decline. Im sure with as many people that come here the stores will be just fine without taking my money. He heads towards a road that leads away from the "town". For some reason, I just start to blank-out and look at him. It was so easy just talking to him and I enjoy it. "Well, are you coming? Or are you busy admiring my sexy ass?" he says turning around grinning. "Careful, now. You may start sounding like Neji soon," I say walking towards him. "And besides you don't even have one." I say. "I knew it. You totally were. And I do these pants aren't the best display of them. Its actually-" He boasts about his non-existing butt. "You can stop right there with that though." I walk pass him and he catches up to me. We walk for a bit and the road suddenly becomes almost like trial. It is quiet and people are riding their bikes and everything. The sound of nature surrounded us. The gulls making their calls, the sounds of the ocean waves crashing, and the sound of our footsteps. "So where exactly are we going?" I ask.

"You'll see. You'll just have to trust me." Not another word that I hate. That word brings nothing, but high hopes and turns around crashing you down. It means nothing. Gaara sees my i-don't-trust-you face "Trust and I are not exactly best friends." I explain. "You two? Never would have suspected." He says with a sarcastic tone,grinning. I start regretting ever making this decision. I mean, Mom will be happy that I'm actually socializing with people, but people that are cops. Let's just say the apocalypse will look like a vacation compared to her. "You know what this was a bad idea. Why did you invite me out here?" Gaara face fell. "Because I wanted to." I stare at him. Believe me I want to believe him. He actually wanted bring me out here. And the fact that I want to believe scares me the most. I step back not sure what to do exactly. He sees this "Look, I will continue to walk," he points up ahead of the path. "If you want to go then go. The ferry will take you back. Just know if you do leave you will be missing one amazing view." He hands me a ticket. Our hands meet gently. "Why are you doing this? Do you want something from me?" I say. He shakes his head. "I don't want anything from you." "Everyone always want something." I look at him. He kicks at the ground. "You're right. I wanted to spend time with you. And show you this view. But you have a choice." He continues up the path and I watch him go. I walk the opposite way. I half expect him to behind me, but I don't hear any following footsteps. I stop. This doesn't feel right. There has to be more than him just wanting to show me a view and actually wanting to spend time with me. Not everything can be this simple can it?

I go back up. Really expecting to see Gaara, when I reach the top of the path. But he is nowhere in sight. Nice going Karin, I think to myself. Damn that name. I see nothing by the ocean and its glimmering waves and the gulls flying overhead. The path goes down again only it is wider at the bottom. The only thing the path fails to do is show me where it ends. I walk cautiously while also looking around praying that I won't get lost. The woods surrounding the path had active squirrels running around chasing each other. I'm so busy sightseeing I end tripping over something. More like someone. Lucky me I was able to catch myself. It is like a small beach outside of the woods. "I guess I failed to mention that this path doesn't show it's stopping point." Gaara. He is sitting down staring out into the ocean. "What are you doing here?" I looks up at me. "That's my line." I sit next to him completely hypnotized by the beautiful ocean. The water actually looks clean and not like gutter water. The salt water splashing gently onto my face, almost like a mist, feels good. "I came here a lot when I was kid. Always did when I wanted to escape from the trouble at home and just get my head cleared. I didn't realize how soothing it was until I came here feeling lost. I didn't realize how comforting it is. Kind of lame right?" I shake my head. "Not at all."

We ride the ferry back home. Only this time Gaara and I stand on the opposite end of the deck watching the island fade on the horizon. He offers to take me somewhere to eat. I am almost tempted to say yes, but I know I cant. I like him and again I cant, but reasons known and unknown I cant help go back to store lot. I get out the car. "Thanks for coming with me today." He says through his window.. "Yea, well thanks for inviting me out. I will see you around." I smile at him. "Is that a fact?" I laugh. "Bye Twenty-one questions." "Bye Sakura." The mention of my name almost catches me off guard. It feels good hearing it, like it belongs to me. I do nothing, but watch him leave the lot. He waves as he enters onto the road and I can't help but wave back to is home waiting for me and she has a grin on her face. I walk right into the smell of her grin. "Mac and cheese!" I say like a little school girl. "Yeah, I know this person who absolutely loves it." She says still grinning. "I wonder who that person is?" I end up getting two servings of it. "Did you want anymore?" I ask pretty sure I had gone a bit overboard on the Mac and Cheese wagon. "Maybe later, but we need to talk about an interview that you have tomorrow." "Um, what?" I say confused. It turns out Mom got me an interview as a maid. Great…not really. I end up with a whole new identity. Mom tests me throughout the night having me recite my new identity.

The interview goes a bit longer than I want it to. And I sadly got the job. I end up working for a man named Asuma along with having the honor of wearing a hideous bright pink uniform. Ugh. The first thing Mom does is laugh at the uniform and points out how it matches my hair. She even cancels on Kakashi just so she can take me out. The entire time she is just smiling away. I wish I can have the same feeling as she did. "You know I will get you for this right?" I tell her. "Yeah yeah." she says clearly not even listening to my threat. "That uniform is hideous. It's bad enough it matches my hair." "Oh yeah, sorry about that." Mom says not full of sympathy. "Riiight." The next morning for my new job is a bit awkward. I end up working with Ino, Rin's daughter, and also gained easy access to the Weather's house. You'd think I should have seen that coming, I did, but that is not what caught me off guard. I managed to run into Hinata who noticed that my nametag said Charlotte rather than Kalahari. I managed to tell her its my middle, which of course was a total lie. I managed to change the subject to the topic of Naruto and next thing I know the conversation switched back to me. I thankfully was saved by Ino's yelling for me. I told Hinata bye and that we should hang out again real soon. I know I have been lying about a lot things, but wanting to actually be friends with Hinata isn't a lie.

The next day didn't go well either. I ended up cleaning some puke from sick kids. My ass. And then when the work day was over Mom completely forgot that she was supposed to pick me up. So now Im pizza shop waiting for a slice that will apparently take half an hour. To make matters worse, im still wearing this horrid maid uniform. I wait outside for it, but while I wait a familiar car pulls up and no it is not Mom. "Hey, I thought that was you." Gaara says cheerily. "The one and only." I say. He is wearing hat a police hat that is. "I just love how we keep running into each other. Waiting for a pizza?" "Just a slice." "Let me guess half an hour." I nod. "Yeah, you aren't going to get it in half an hour." "Oh great." He smiles. "I can tell you had a bad day." "Really? What gave it away?" I say sarcastically. He just nods and takes off his hat. My god his hair doesn't look like a mess anymore. It doesn't suit him. In fact it looks ridiculous on him. I try to hold back a laugh. "So what exactly are you wearing?" "Oh, this abomination called a uniform. Yeah, Im working for Asuma." "He clearly has no taste for colors. And to make it worse it matches your hair." I shake my head and groan. "Don't remind me. Anyway since that slice is going to take forever I better walk home." "Let me take you." That will be a big no-no. "Its not far. I will live." He looks at me and puts his hand on mine. I know I should pull away, but I don't. "Come on, I want to." He says pretty much walking me to his car. "Okay." It's not like I was fighting him along the way. Plus, I love the way his hand felt on mine.

Again, I don't know how this happen. I assumed that Gaara was just going to drop me off, but instead he is in my kitchen cooking me dinner. No guy has ever cooked me dinner or even been inside my home with me. I imagine all the ways Mom will kill me if she ever found out. I half expect his cooking to be terrible, but it isn't. "Oh my, this is delicious." I say. He made chicken and rice and the rice is fantastic. "Well, you are a lot nicer than my ex about my cooking." "You had a girlfriend?" "Way to hurt my ego." "This is amazing. She is an idiot for letting you go. Even if you are a cop my Mom would love you…" I swear this guy is a drug. See what he made me do. "Well, it wasn't just my cooking. She wanted to get married and I wasn't ready." "Marry you?" "Again hurt my ego why don't you." He says laughing. My phone rings and its Mom. She is on the way home. Sounds like things didn't go well with Kakashi.I hang up and turn towards Gaara. "Look that was my mom and she is on her way home." He smiles. "Well, great I get to meet her." I shake my head and point to the door. "She is kind of strict and she will kill me if she finds me here, with a" I look for the right word. We know its cop. "boy." I say lamely. "haha got to love parents right?" he says. "Yeah gotta," We walk to the door and I open it for him. "Hey thanks for dinner. It was delicious. And I had a good time." I smile at him. "Yeah me too." He looks at me intensely. He leans forward. I freeze not knowing what exactly to do. He brushes some hair out of face and places a hand on my cheek for a second. He turns away after a minute and walks to his car. "By the way you look adorable in that uniform." He says mockingly. "You would say that." He laughs and gets in the car and is gone.I think back to what just happened. That has never happened to me before and honestly I like it. I smile at the empty drive.


	10. Law & Mom

So it turns out things didn't go bad with Kakashi. It was just the fact he kept praising Mom so much she got annoyed. It's Thursday meaning it also is my day off. Thank freaking God. Mom is meeting up with Kakashi and I notice that she isn't out of the bed. "Mom? Remember you are meeting with Kakashi soon." She is facing the wall so Im not sure if she even is awake. "Yeah, Im fine. I just slept weird." She turns over. "You sound awful." She smiles at me. "And you sound like worried wart." I stick my tongue at her and she laughs. "Just for name calling, consider your coffee spiked." "Sakura!" she groans. "Don't give me that. You barely had any of the medicine." "Fine." She knows that she can always make a fresh pot, but Im sure; she thinks I completely spiked coffee supply. I won't go that far... yet. She goes the downstairs and gets her coffee. She gets ready quickly and takes a cab to meet Kakashi. I head out too only I head to the store again. There has to be some better medicine for her. It doesn't even sound as if the cough medicine is helping. In fact, it sounds worse. I get the store, completely skip the cough medicine, and head for the cold section. "Well. Well. Well. If it isn't my favorite person?"

Gaara. I know that picking-on-you tone anywhere. I can't help but smile. I turn and he is in uniform. It doesn't ringing alarms like it suppose. I think Im getting used to the idea of Gaara being a cop. Or maybe I don't see him as that anymore. "Hi, my favorite stalker." He laughs. "So your mom isn't feeling any better?" He asks. "Not really, Im thinking she has a cold." "In the middle of summer?" I nod. "Yeah, summer cold duh." He gives me a skeptic look. "Oh shut up." I say. "I didn't say anything." He laughs. "You didn't have to." "Ah, such a sweet talker." I can't help but smile. "So what are you doing here? You know besides harassing me. Guarding the medicine aisle?" I ask, kind of weird that we keep meeting up here. He doesn't say anything and acts like something caught his attention on the shelf. However, his face looks a bit flushed. "Oh my,"I break down into a fit of laughter. "You totally are!" His face gets redder. "Actually, no. I was, uh, guarding a," he mumbles the last part. "Sorry I couldn't hear that. Speak up." I taunt him. "A bouquet of flowers." That did it right there. It takes a while for me collect myself. "Hey you want to get something to eat? There's a Purple Onion down the street." He asks. I know I should say no, but I don't.

I break another no-no. Gaara is in my car. The car that no one has ever been in. The one that Mom and I share. I'm so happy to be with him and I'm so dead if Mom ever finds out. The restaurant is not far from the store. Gaara ends up sitting us in a corner. He gets a weird combination of food and I stick with a salad. It's nice having lunch with him. Somewhere during the lunch, I catch myself flirting with him. Like legit flirting. He asks about Mom and mentions about a clinic that was outside town that had good doctors. "Doesn't matter, mom is stubborn as a bull." I say. "And I see her daughter gets it from her." He jokes. I smile a bit. I need to find out something to help Mom without the involvement of doctors. I guess he notices my expression because he caresses my face. "I should go." I say. "Me too." However, neither of us move. At least, until there are some other customers waiting to be seated. We go outside. The windows outside shows him and me standing close together. I look at his reflection and he has the biggest smile I think I ever have seen. I have to admit we look cute together. Almost like, we belong together. I smile at his reflection. "What's so funny?" I say talking to his reflection. He looks at mine. "Ha-ha nothing. Im just debating on if I should do what I want to do. Cause you're here with me. Looking at me. Well my reflection." Okay, he obviously isn't making sense. "Now I am." I look at the real Gaara. "Sakura." He leans toward me and I know that he is going to kiss me. A cop is going to kiss me. I want him to. The moment is ruined when some man I don't know bumps into me. I turn and see Mom with him. Oh, shit.

Right after running into Mom, I end up giving Gaara a lame excuse about needing to get home. Of course, she and I pretend like we don't know each other, but that's not the point. She saw me with him. Gaara, who by chance, was wearing his cop uniform. I wait home thinking of the millions of ways she could kill me. Damn, Sakura way to screw up. Of course, Gaara noticed how quickly my expression change and tried to see what was wrong. I didn't want any more trouble with him so I ignored him. It feels like forever when Mom gets home. Many thoughts are running through my mind. I feel the tension in the air. "What the hell Sakura?" She barely whispers. "Mom I-" she cuts me off. "Are you trying to screw us up? Do you want to be caught? Seriously, what were you thinking? I honestly do not know what I'm more upset about. The fact that you were with a cop or the fact you were about to kiss him? Yeah and Kakashi had to go and ruin the mood. I start to think that that bump into was all Mom. What does he know?" she pretty much yells at me. I say nothing. "Sakura Charlotte Haruno, you better answer me. What the hell does he know?" I spill out everything.

Mom looks just stares daggers at me. "Are you telling me that he knows where, we live? Our car? And to top it off he knows your real name!" I just nod. "Does he know why we are here?" This time I actually speak. "Mom I know I screwed up, he doesn't know. Out of everything that he does know, that's not one of them. He is clueless. I owe you everything. Mom you were able to piece back what is left of our family. I couldn't betray you even if I tried. I know you are disappointed and that's the last thing I want to do." I hate that Mom feels like I let her down. I have tears coming down my face. "And you know what Mom Im sorry. Im so sorry." I sink on the couch. Mom slowly comes over and sits down. She wraps her arms around me. "I know. You're my little girl even if you did miss up. There is nothing we can do, but move forward. I know it won't happen again. I know-" she goes into a coughing fit. "Mom you need to see a doctor." "Im fine." "Mom." "What did I just say?" "Fine, Mom." She gives a weak smile. I know she isn't fine and I know she isn't willing to admit it. "You know what we got to do." She says. It's time to hit a hit and time to get the hell out of Heaven.

The hit is in action the next morning Im at work. Mom is quiet the whole time and has the radio on. The Weathers house is of course on the schedule for work. When we get to the Weathers house, I see Hinata and Neji with a bunch of people along with their parents. Neji is, unsurprising, being a player toward every girl. I duck inside and head to clean the bathrooms and bedrooms. As I clean the bedroom, I hear Neji and Hinata fight over Naruto. They were inside and I lean closer to the doorframe. Neji claims that he is just trying to look for Hinata and of course, she doesn't believe him. "Are you kidding me! You aren't looking out for me; you're only looking out for yourself!" "Hinata calm down." Neji says. "Don't tell me to calm down. You don't see me in all your business with Tenten and other girls." I see her stomp off to the front of the house. "Hinata!" Neji calls after her. "No, Neji. Leave me alone." I hate this. I hate stealing from someone who trusts me without even knowing me. I grab some silver that is laying out and slip it into my bag. As I head downstairs, I inform Ino that I quit. "Like right now?" she asks confused. "Yes, tell Asuma I just couldn't handle wearing this sorry excuse for a uniform. The color is horrid." "Charlotte!" she calls out my fake first name. I ignore her and head to the door. Only to run into Hinata. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Hey are you leaving?" she asks. I can tell she is still upset from the fight, but I honestly don't have time for this. "More like quitting." I say. The bag is getting a bit heavy and Mom is probably wondering what is taking so long. "Well, since you have free time now maybe we hang out. Maybe go to the beach or coffee shop-" She looks surprised. "Stop right there. I want to, but I just can't. Im sorry." I see the hurt in her eyes. I wish I didn't have to do that. I end up hurting a friend. An actual friend. I also wish that for once I didn't have to lie. I walk away before she can anything else. I walk down the driveway avoiding eye contact. Mom is waiting for me down the road. She didn't have anything, I place my bag in the truck. "You did a good job." She says. I just nod and look out the window. Everything picks up speed as she drives. "Everything okay?" she asks. I feel empty inside. "I don't know Mom. Is it? I made friends here-" I didn't get to finish because there is a police car right behind us flashing blue . Mom pulls over. "Just stay calm and don't say anything." Mom tells me. That's the least of my worries. I just hope that this isn't Gaara behind us.


	11. Untold Truths

Everything is a blur. The noise of the siren seems louder now than it did before. It's the air around me is trying to kill me. I look at Mom and she is a chill as can be. I see the cop and luck me it's not Gaara. "Ma'am I need to some identification and for you to get out of the car. The both of you." He indicates towards me. Mom still doesn't look bother by the whole situation. "Silly me I must have left my wallet at home. Good news though we were just heading there." Mom says. She tries to put her charm on her, but it doesn't seem to bother him. I think he is going to let us go. Wouldn't that be the best idea get out of this place and- "I need to search your car." Umm, what? Mom finally breaks her cool exterior. "No, I don't give you permission to search our car." She says. She goes ignored by the cop. When he gets to the truck he gives her a look. Mom pops the truck in a cool manner. He pulls out the bag and gives us a questioning look. Mom face breaks into a smile. He opens to the bag and sees the silver. Shit. "I suppose you have proof of purchase of these?" He asks. Mom begins to laugh. I just stand there in shock mainly cause I think Mom has gone of the deep end. The cops just gives us a small smile. "Looks like I need to take you in." He says. "My daughter and I will like a lawyer until then we have nothing to say." Mom responds. I see a spark in her eyes. I see she is actually enjoying this.

When we get the station I hold my breath. I can't believe out of everything that is happening right now, I'm worried about seeing Gaara. I get searched by a female cop she asks me if the duffel should be on my list of possessions. I ignore her pretending the ceiling just became interesting. Of course there is the process of fingerprinting. Ugh. Im now in a room with a cop who thinks that he can eat lunch and talk to me. Honestly, the whole full mouth with food thing is gross. "So you know this isn't the first time your Mom has been arrested" He says mouth-full. Oh gag. I nod. "What about your dad heard from him?" I make no movement or response that I heard him. "I owe my mom everything." I say and nothing else. And I guess he got that I wasn't saying anything else and leaves. I stay in the room until I hear someone come in. I don't turn around from the corner Im facing. I just want this to all be over. "Want a sandwich?" I hold my breath. Gaara.

Well he is going to find out eventually, I think to myself. I turn and the look in his eyes hit home. He has the look of sadness like someone he knew just died. Well, someone he thought he knew just did, I snap at myself. I shake my head. "Sakura I-" I turn back to the corner. I cant face him and Im not sure I ever will be able to again. It feels like hours have passed until someone comes and gets me. A cop comes in and takes me to a desk. I notice some witness statements. I see Ino's statement. If I wasn't in this predicament I would laugh. "She can't clean a toilet to save her life, but at least she isn't a lazy ass like the rest of my crew." I see Hinata's and what her statements says shocks me. "She didn't have anything on her." Before I can read more the cop takes me to the end of the hall and I see Mom with our lawyer. It's Blaken. I remember meeting him with Mom in Arizona. I was ten at the time. He escorts me and Mom out of the station and takes us out. Mom doesn't even have a expression on her face like there is nothing to worry about. In fact, she is in a good mood. They both are.

Turns out the cop thought Mom was dealing drugs and had nothing to with the hit. He also didn't have a warrant either and the fact that our fingerprints weren't on the bag nor the silver made all the charges fall apart. "Good, so now we can get this hell out of here." I say. "Haha no honey we aren't-" Mom begins to say, but stops. Her face turns red as if she is choking. Blaken notices too. "Everything ok?" she just nods her head, then she has a cough fit this time it sounds worse than before. "You need to see a doctor." He seems concerned. She takes slowly breaths. "I will." She says. I pray for once that she actually course she didn't go like she said she would. Figures. I head out and when I come back she is asleep on the couch. She looks pale. As soon as I close the door she is wakes up. "Mom, you really need to go. And before we leave at that." "Do I look sick to you?" She asks me. "Well-" I start to say. "Nevermind don't answer that, but soon right now I need some rest." She turns towards the couch. She doesn't even where I went.

The event that happen while I was out. I went to the beach. It felt calming and relaxing. The wind blowing through my hair, while the gulls cry out. The black is now gone and the pink is showing itself. Not that it matters anymore. It is also crowned as well. No one pays attention to me and Im okay with that. I see Gaara and another cop talking to people. Just as im about to turn he sees me and smiles. It was that same smile he always gave me. I almost think that he is mistaken. I really want to talk to him, but I know I cant. It would be a stupid idea and a mistake. So I just walking. I don't return the smile. I head away from his direction. I end walk to the ocean and I hear Hinata's laugh. I see her in front me in the ocean being splashed by some golden-hair guy. From the look on her face I can tell it's Naruto. She sees me. He does as well and waves at me. I give a small wave back "What are you doing here?" I think Naruto senses the tension and leaves us. "We are leaving soon," I just look at her. She has hurt in her eyes. "Why?" She takes a breath. "I felt sorry for you and I honestly thought we were friends." My eyes burn and its not from the sea salt water air. "Hinata we are friends-" She cuts me off. "No we aren't. With the lies you told we never were. Honestly Kalahari-oh wait I mean Sakura, you are a liar and a thief. And honestly I don't think we ever will be friends." She walks away from me and towards Naruto. He has a question look on his face. She must have said something funny cause I hear his laugh. I feel water falling down my face. I can say its from the water, but then I would be putting truth in Hinata's words.


	12. Emergency

I know Mom needs her rest and all, but I'm ready to get out of Heaven. I wake the next morning only to find her in my bed. She is looking at me with an expression that I cant read. Creepy. I hear the coffee maker brewing downstairs. She doesn't say anything and leads me downstairs. She leaves me at the steps and grabs her coffee looking outside the window. "Just let me rest and finish up some more business here." She says through the silence. "Mom that's not possible everyone knows about us and everything. We needed to be gone like yesterday." I say. Seriously what is up with her? "Is that a fact?" At least she still has that smartass mouth of hers. "You know what I mean." I sigh. I really don't want to deal with Mom's secretive self. "Sakura we will leave just not today." I can have this feeling she is waiting on something to happen. Cause that conversation is a week old. So far nothing has changed. Mom's seems to be going out a lot, but when she is home its like she is in her own world. She doesn't even talk about us being caught. She just says "It's over and done with."

I haven't gone out since I saw Gaara and Hinata. I honestly, I don't think that I can. I honestly think that Hinata and I can be friends. Real ones. And then there's Gaara so much left unsaid. Mom's gloomy mood is starting to rub off on me. I think it's Saturday. Im not really sure, bring locked inside the house will do that to you. Mom has been gone for a couple of hours. I hear a car outside. I go to the door expecting to see Mom only it's not her. It's Gaara. I almost regret not looking out first to see. And he is wearing his uniform. I meet him on the porch. "Hey I just came by just to see how you were doing." He says it so casually. So friendly. So freakin' nicely. After everything I put him through. "Are you sure you weren't making we left town yet." "Are you seriously going to start asking questions?" He smiles. "Depends on if I get some answers." I say. He laughs a little. "No, I really just came by to see how you were doing." "Dressed like that?" He shrugs. "Well, Im sorry clown suits are not in the dress code." I break into a laugh which turns into a nervous cough. "So why exactly are you here?" I sit on a bench we have and he stands near the railing on the steps.

"I got that pizza slice you were attempted to wait for. " I give him a look. "Sooo, you brought me food?" "Stop with the questions Sakura and take that needed slice." I give a weak smile. I nod. He heads to his car and gets a paper bag. He sits next to me when he comes back. There is an awkward silence between us.. "Did you know about me? I mean about what I am?" He chews his dog and takes another bite. Im sure he heard me. He swallows. "I didn't, I had this feeling your Mom and you were hiding something. Like running away from family issues, but I can say I was honestly surprised to see you at the station." I don't say anything. He was in the dark in the whole time. When he wanted to get to know me he really did. He kept his word unlike the guys I ran into with Mom. He actually cares about me. Or cared. "Well, we are leaving soon. I'm sure people will ask you about that when you get home." He shakes his head. "That's not why I am here." "Then why are you?" He turns and looks at me. God those green eyes. "I'm wondering where you are going next and if you are going to be okay." My lip twitches. "I don't know where we are going. I hardly know until we are actually there." There's a silence. "Can I tell you something?" He asks. "Not like I can stop you." I say. "You know with all that's happen. The silver getting stolen-don't do that." I give him a questioning look. "You wrinkle your nose when you get mad," He says. "But you know you can stop." I stand up. "Why because you say so?" I gets up and towers over me. "No because you can make-up your own mind."

That evening Mom went out again. I honestly think I should stop her, but she always has a smile plastered on her face as if she is okay. I know she isn't. I hear her coughing throughout the night and it doesn't sound pretty. I end up going to bed early the same evening. It is not until I wake up to hear the house phone ring. Yeah, I know right I completely forgot about it. I expect Mom to answer, but there is no sound indicating that she is even home. I roll out of bed and run towards the hall. I pick it up just in time. "Hello?" I try not to sound like they just woke me up. "Hi, Im calling from the St. Heaven's Emergency Room." I don't recognize the voice at all. I hear words that I never even heard of, but two words get my attention. "Emergency surgery." I feel the world getting smaller around me. I have all thoughts running through my head. "Are you a family member? This number is listed as an emergency contact." I nod my head, but then I realize they can't see me. "My mom. She's my mom."


	13. Irony

I'm not even sure how I even got to the ER. All I know is that Mom has fluid in her lungs. The fact that the clinic she went to had to send her here, told me that things were not looking so good for her. That and the nurse and doctor told me this as well. The doctor asks me about her coughing. A nurse comes up to us and hands her a file. I assume it's Mom's. The nurse stand by. The usual how long has she been coughing, has she had any difficulties breathing, and dizzy spells. There are a bunch of other questions she ask me and I try to answer to the best of my ability. She nods with every answer I give, even the ones I cant answer. The one only response I don't get is when I tell her I want to see Mom. I get a "We are in the process of removing the fluid from her lungs right now." The nurse says as the doctor goes off somewhere else.

The nurse leads into the waiting room. I feel like I'm not getting the whole story. No one even tells me what exactly happened to her. The nurse guides me to a seat. "Can you please tell me what happened? I'm scared and I feel like I'm not getting any real answers." The nurse gives me a sad look and I have this urge just to hug her. "She'll be alright." She excuses herself saying she has other patients to check on. It wasn't till after she was gonna when I realize a man and a screaming baby are sitting across the room from me. The baby looks like its ready to explode with its face all red and the dad just seems to be staring off the space. It feels like forever when they are called to see a doctor and I am once again left by myself. Finally the doctor comes back.

"We got rid of the fluid in her lungs, but it doesn't look good. Do you have any insurance?" She explains as I stood up. "Why doesn't it look good?" She gives off a sad look. "The kind of fluid we found in her lungs is the kind we normally see in cancer patients. They are running more tests and won't know anything until the results are finished." I stare at her with disbelief. "Cancer?" "We are stilling waiting for the test results." She tries to give me a reassuring rub on the arm and walks off. I have denial in my head sayingno. It's not possible. As I fill out the paperwork I realize I need a plan. A legit plan. I go outside and notice that its now night. Have I really been inside there all day? The stars seem brighter than normal and the full moon somewhat being covered up by the clouds. I pull out my phone not even noticing I am calling Blaken until he answers. I tell him what I know. I am met with silence after I am done. He even goes into the denial stage as I did. "I know. I need money to pay for everything. What do I do?"

He starts talking and I start taking notes. After he is done we hang up. I have somehow have money or will soon. Blaken says he will take care of everything with the hospital and there should be something in the mail when I get home. As soon as I go back to the waiting room the nurse comes up to me. "Why don't you go home? You take a shower, eat and rest. You have been here all day. We will call if we find out anything." I don't believe her, but there is nothing else I can do here. I drive home expecting everything to magically be fixed, but I know that it won't happen.I stay in the living room with the TV on laying on the couch. It's not until the sun beaming on my face wakes me up. I look at the clock on the wall and it reads 1 o'clock. It's has been hours since I spoke to Blaken and his package should be here. There are two things by the door when I open it. Well, one is actually taped and folded in half to the door and the other was an envelope. I take the one off the door and open it. There is a number written on there and name. Gaara. I stare and fold it back up,

I pick up the envelope and it has RUSH stamped in red all over it. I open it and in it is a note from Blaken. His handwriting is so bad, but I can make some of it out. Someone named Lyrical is taking of everything at the hospital. However, she is I need to thank her in person. Along with the note is a checkbook. They have my name on them and other things, but I don't care right now. It seems like Mom put everything into my name. I flip to where you are supposed to write your checks down, I don't know the name of it. At the top I see the beginning figure and nearly flip my lid. I call Blaken. He says it's right. Mom is a "shrewd investor" he calls her. He also is impressed that it got there so quickly. He asks if I need anything else. I say no and he hopes for the best and hung up.

We didn't have to have this kind of lifestyle. We could have had our own things. Stay permanent somewhere. A home. We could have had a real home. There is no reason for us to be here. But Mom wouldn't want that. I take that back, she will not want that. I place Gaara's number and the checkbook on the table. A cop's number, a ton of money, and a thief has them both. Irony. I take a shower and have some coffee. I head back to the hospital and along with the new acquired money.


	14. Denial

When I get to the hospital I am finally able to see Mom. She is the ER all dressed-up and ready to go. Yeah, I know she bounces back fast. I'm sure that she is even trying to sneak out of here, but she is not about to pull the wool over my eyes. She has a smile on her face. She stands up and hugs me. "Not so fast," I say as I hug her "I want to speak to the doctor." She puts on an innocent look. "I sound better don't I?" She asks me. "That's not the point and no you don't." "You try to sound normal after you had a tube shoved down your throat." She says laughing. I pull away from her. "Mom, they said something about cancer and they ran some more tests." Mom looks around and in a hush voice she says "We need to go before they figure out we don't have any insurance." "Mom, they already know." I tell her. For once she actually looks shocked. "Don't worry about it I called Blaken and he handled everything." She shakes her head and before she can say anything the doctor comes up to us. "Am I interrupting?" She asks. Mom shakes her head, but I can tell her look she is giving me she is not happy. The doctor explains to her everything that I already know. Until she gets to the result of test they ran. "I'm sorry, but it's cancer."

She shows us some x-rays of Mom's lungs and there are some black spots on it. not one, but multiple. And for the next two days Mom stays in the hospital. She won't even talk to me. She just flips through magazines ignoring my presences. The doctor comes sometimes to check-in on her. She always puts on a face saying that she is doing fine. It isn't the doctor tells me to join her outside for a minute. "Don't worry about her. All patients have a different way of adjusting to this sort of news." She says with a reassuring smile. "Nah, that's just Mom being herself." I say with a small smile. She gives off a small laugh and she opens Mom's file. "We looked at some more test and well, it seems that its spreading." "What exactly is spreading?" but I know the answer I just want to hear it from her. "The cancer. We need to start her on aggressive treatment." I bite my lip. "In other words chemotherapy." She nods her head. "She needs to agree to this." I nod my head fully understanding what she is saying.

I go back to Mom. Even though she is probably still mad at me she glances at me and then goes back to the magazine she has been reading. Try as she might pretending that she is ignoring me she has been on the same page for the past half hour. I sit down next to her. "I just talked to the doctor," She continues to ignore me. "She says-"Mom cuts me off quick. "You know what I hate about being in hospital? The nurses and doctors thinking they can help people with a lost cause. Always asking me the same damn questions. Even those damn residents and you. How I'm feeling, do I need anything, or do I understand what is going on? Do I look like a damn child? Do you think I want to spend day after day, night after night in here?" I feel tears forming in my eyes. I shake my head. She rubs my cheek. "Sakura, don't look like that. I just want to be away from this place. Im like a caged bird. I also want you to stop writing checks every second they find out something else. I don't want this. "She breaths and I can hear this rattling sound coming from her. "And I know I need chemo, but I cant do it here." She looks around the room.I bite my lip. "How about we go somewhere else?"

Her eyes suddenly seem to shine. "I mean, we can go to another hospital. A better one even." She gives me a broken smile. "Then you will be writing more checks than necessary." She says. "We have the money." I argue with her. She takes my hand and holds it. "Sweetie, that's for the future. Not for me to sit here and read stupid magazines. Not for a room that's about a dull as the color gray." I can't believe what I'm hearing. "Why don't you want this?" I say. I feel a tear roll down my face. "Because." She says. I feel her wipe my tear away. I close my eyes. I feel her place a hand on my head and taps on my ear. The same signal as we used when I was younger. Only this time I don't follow this signal. "Please Mom! For me, I already lost Dad I can't lose you too." I cry. I hug her tight. The same way I did when I was younger when she came home from the hits. She is quiet, but I can feel her rub my hair. "Alright. My little Cheery Blossom." I open eyes and give her a smile.

I end up calling Gaara that night. I don't know what compels me to. I stand outside the front door and take out the note he left on the door. It's not until how he sounds when he answers the phone how late I realize it is. I can see it dark and late enough for the stars. I didn't even see them. "You're asleep," I say. Well no duh, I think to myself. "You know forget it. I shouldn't have called. I'm sorry." I stumble around words. "Sakura?" He asks. "Yeah." I hear him sit up over the phone. "I thought so. Where are you?" He sounds more awake now. "I'm at the house. Mom's asleep and I thought I'd call at-" I look at the clock on the wall inside. "three in the morning. Oh jeez. I didn't even know. I'm sorry." "Don't be. Let me just-ow!" I hear the sound of something falling. "You heard nothing." He said. "Are you okay?" "Well this is embarrassing, I fell out of bed." I can't help, but laugh at him. "I should have been known you would like that." I can hear the smile in his voice. "Well of course…Um, how did you know it was me?" I say. "Maybe it cause you didn't say hello or the fact that you just started talking, which is very you by the way. I'm shocked you didn't even start off with a question. But the real reason is because I know your voice no matter what." I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say, but Gaara does. "I'll see you soon." "Okay."


	15. Believe It!

I check on Mom before I go back outside. She is asleep. I see her pills on the dresser and for once, she is actually taking them. I managed to get her released from the hospital. The doctor wasn't happy to know that I plan to take her somewhere else. It's not like they can force her to be there. She was going on about how important time was. I told her I understood, but I am thinking about what my mom wants as well. She gave me some recommendation and wished us luck. She even handed me a card. "Just in case the hospital or you have any questions." She told me. I go outside and sit on the steps waiting for Gaara. I start chewing on my lip now. I know exactly why I called him. I wanted to see him. I needed to see that one person who still cares about me despite what I am. I put my head down.

I hear his car come into the driveway. I see the headlights go off. I hear him walk towards me. I can see his shape in the moonlight and stars. He sits next to me. "Hey, what's going on?" I shake my head a bit. "Nothing." I say. "Is that your way so saying you wanted to see how I look at three-thirty in the morning?" I look at him and he has a smile on his face. I smile back. Of all the comebacks I have for that, I decide just to give him the truth. "I-uh, wanted to see you." He nods his head slowly. "I wanted to see you too. I heard about your mom. I was wondering how you were as well." I tell him everything and he sits here and listens. After I finish he ask, "How are you?" A owl whos in the dark. "I'm scared, confused, and angry. And she doesn't even care. About any of it. But at least she is taking her pills." I feel Gaara put his hand on my back and rubs it. "Maybe she is scared." I shake my head. "Never." I say.

"Everyone gets scared." He says. I don't say anything. "Sakura you and I aren't so different." "What?" I'm confused. "I should be happy that you're doing your questioning again. I think we have a lot in common." He turns toward me. "You and me?" I ask. "No, the other two people sitting here." He says. I smile, but stop. "You're a cop." I say. "And?" I look at him and meet his eyes. They shine so beautifully in the moonlight. "I'm a…" He places a finger on my lips. "I'm not even going to let you finish that sentence. I know, but I also know you can do so much more." He removes the finger. "It's the only thing I know. Doing or being something else seems so outta- I can't explain it." He lets out a small laugh. "What did I just tell you?" He says. He has a smile on his face. Maybe I can do something else. Or at least give it a try. He believes me so I guess I should believe in myself.

"Why would you say that?" I ask. "Because, I was on the beach the other day and I saw Hinata and Naruto. Hinata said how she hopes that you will find something that can give you happiness. And Naruto and I quote said 'Don't hope, Believe it cause I do' end quote. In the most obnoxious way ever. The knucklehead, but he is right. He doesn't even know you and he believes in you. " I smile. It's weird knowing a stranger believes in you when they don't even know you. "Also, I like you. There, I said. Sue me if you want. Publicly humiliate me like Rin does, but I like you. And I want to know you better." "Me?" He gives me a are-you-serious look. "Why?" I ask. "Because when I saw you at the store the first time, I knew you were special. I think that when I see you. Even in the horrid pink uniform, now that took some courage. Because I know you are strong, smart, and fast on your feet. But most of all is all the questions you ask." He says.

"But I steal, I'm a trained thief." "What does that mean exactly?" He tilts his head in an angle. "It's means it's something that I have learned all my life and nothing else." He sighs. "So stop." I shake my head and look at him. "It's not that easy." He takes my hand. "Yeah, actually it is. You aren't doing it right now are you?" He says and I smile. "But people like me-" I didn't get to finish what I want to say. All because of that look in his eyes. That caring the look. The look I dream of one day actually seeing. "Sakura," He says, and then he leans in. What I feel is fireworks, what I feel is like the day at Ledge Island. What I feel are Gaara's lips on mine. A kiss. The sweetest kiss I think ever exists and its just for me. I kiss him as well. I feel my body relax against his as he wraps his arms around me. When we don't separate, but we do stop our kiss and I can feel the stupidest smile on my face. Like one that I can have on for days. He smiles that smile the first time I met him. He pushes my hair away. "You know who are you are as do I," He says softly. "You just got to-" I finish before he could with. "Believe it."


	16. Ex-Trained Thief

For the first time ever I get to pick when Mom and I will go. She doesn't even really seem to care for that matter. I wish we could fly, but Mom wants to drive. At least, she gives me some acknowledgement for that. Oh and another thing, I had to get a freaking driver's license. But lucky me I passed the test and got my picture done. We ended up here in Alabama. I believe the city of Birmingham. It's a nice city and it even has this huge statue of a man. I think he is called the Vulcan, but anyway it's a nice view to see a God's ass. However, Mom is staying at a hotel, me, I'm found my own place. "Don't expect me to come with you." She says. Before I left her room, I didn't expect her to. But that doesn't mean it didn't hurt my feelings. One of the nurses that worked at the hospital helped me find an apartment. Something that I can finally call mine.

Despite the fact that Mom and I aren't staying together she still felt the need to go all Momma Hen on me. She asked about the crime rate of the neighborhood, what kinds of traffic come through, and even asked about the neighbors. Luckily, the landlord dealt with this before and was able to answer all the questions. The apartment is a three-bedroom. My room, a study room, and a guest room. The best part about the apartment is that it's close the university that seems to be taking over the entire south side of Birmingham. After finally getting the apartment settled Mom is ready to go. I take her back to the hotel and see her bags still packed. I know she never will unpack them. I did manage to get my GED and apply for the semester at the university. Taking the class to get the GED was weird though, I actually had talk and not stay silent the whole time, but it felt good. It felt right.

I even made a new friend. Her name is Keondra. She has blonde in her hair and told me I was lucky of never going to high school here. I just smiled and we both just started talking. Many changes have a occurred in the past couple of months. School, friends, homework which I actually like. Right now, I'm at the hospital in the waiting room. Mom is doing her chemo, but doesn't want me in there. I know she will get over it eventually. I'm reading a magazine when something tells me to look up. And you wouldn't believe who I saw. I see Gaara at the nurses station. I recognize that mess head anytime. That and I sent him a letter about a week ago giving him whatever he needs in case he ever wants to find me. He isn't alone either I see Hinata and Naruto with him as well. I haven't even seen her since the beach, but Hinata being herself saw me in an instant and runs over and hugs me. Of course I'm confused by this. "It's okay. It may have taken me some time, but I forgive you and I think we should give it a shot and be friends again." She gives me her that smile. The one that said everything was okay.

After she finally introduced me to Naruto I can't help but ask "What are you guys doing here?" Gaara made a fake hurt face, but I can see his smile "Well, we heard that the school here is amazing so we applied and got accepted." Hinata hits him says, "And we heard someone had an apartment that could use some people in it." He puts on a cheesy smile. Hinata bops him on him on the head. "Of course, we are going to ask first." I laugh. "Duh, y'all can stay with me." We end up group hugging. "Come on Naruto let's leave these two alone for a bit." Hinata walks away, Naruto is about to follow until I say "Hey Naruto, thanks for believing in me." He gives me a thumbs up and follows Hinata. Now it's just Gaara and me. "So you quit the force?" He smirks. "I see your question habit hasn't died." We share a laugh and hug each other.

After chemo is done I take Mom back to the hotel and show everyone where the apartment is. "We can totally walk everyday." Hinata says cheeringly as she starts moving in her things. Of course that meant that everything in the study room is now in my mine, but I don't care. I'm glad to have an old friend back. Gaara and Naruto move everything in. It is now dark and everything is finally where it should since we all had a long day with the moving no one wants to cook so we order some ramen to go. Apparently Naruto is obsessed with it. After a 20 minute wait there is a knock on the door. "Finally, I'm starving!" Naruto says. He pretty much runs to the door like a dog, but when he opens it,, the energy he had is gone. I hear a man and a guy's voice. I go to see what the deal 's not the delivery guy. "Dad? Sasuke?"


End file.
